I'll Be Your Sword
by FreeFluff
Summary: Izuku was told he was quirkless. He thought the same, that was until he met her. That was until he saw what happened to her. That was until she became his strength.
1. Chapter 1

"Hah, I really can't do it after all. Even the best of the best said it... I should just, give up. Maybe I still have time to work for another career, maybe..."

Izuku Midoriya and supposedly quirk less hero hopeful was walking out in the middle of the night contemplating what he will do now that even All Might rejected his dream of becoming a hero. He was attempting to but he knew that he wouldn't be able to find a place for himself anywhere else other than the hero industry. It was his dream after all since he knew how to form proper sentences he had already made know that he would become a hero like All Might. That was his ultimate goal in life, to make people smile the moment they see him. Not a smile of admiration or one of adoration, but one of relief during their time of need, one which says-'It will be okay now that he is here.' He wanted people to believe in him, to trust him, to accept his help and he himself wanted to have the capability to help. This capability however just had to be a quirk, something he never have and perhaps never will.

Lost in his train of thought, Izuku didn't realize that he had entered a very destitute part of the neighborhood. He wandered aimlessly until he broke out of his trance, it was too late though both in terms of time and opportunity to call his mom that he will be late because he was going to be scolded anyways.

Just as he was about to head back home however, he saw it. He saw a ball of blue light just a few steps ahead of him.

_'I-Is t-that a-a ghost?'_ Izuku thought at first, but then he realized that he wasn't quaking in his boots like he thought he would. He felt...drawn to the light instead like he was meant to touch it like he was the only one who could.

Izuku slowly walked towards the light and grasped it with his right hand, the light immediately reacted and went right into his palm. He felt like he was being teleported to a different place...more like his mind was, at least that is what he thinks.

No.

That it is exactly what is going on?

_'How do I know what is going on? It's like I have all this stuff in my head that I access only now... must have something to do with the light.'_

_***Memories***_

Inside a small house situated in a high-class neighborhood a mother was holding a newborn baby in her arms, she appeared to just have delivered the baby.

"Look! look! Shiro! Isn't she beautiful ?" The mother excitedly said as she called out to her husband.

"Her hair are white... did you give birth to a granny?" Shiro, the husband said jokingly.

"You shut up! This isn't the time to be joking around! and I'll have you know, my daughter is the most beautiful in the world! The mother said with a pout.

"Relax Iori I just, don't really have words to say, I don't know what to feel. It's just, I am a mess right now. I-I am a father now it's just I dunno..."

"Pfft, Relax Shiro. No need to be so nervous, we will figure it out. Okay?"Iori consoled her husband.

"Haha, well, let me hold my daughter now, you have been hogging her all for your self."Shiro said laughing as he picked up his daughter.

"Now, now be careful hubby, you don't wanna hurt her now there, do you?"

"Umm...Iori, her hands are glowing. Waah! so beautiful." Shiro said as he softly grabbed his daughters hands.

That was when it finally happened. As soon as Shiro touched his daughter's glowing hands he starts to...fade away out of existence. It happens so fast that Iori has no time to react at all, by the time she is able to understand what happened or at least wrap her head around it her daughter is already dropped on the floor as there is no one holding her.

"Shiro?...Shiro? Where...did you go?" The woman's voice sounds utterly broken.

"Waaahhhh Uwaaahhhhh" The infant was hurt when she fell on the hardwood floor and started crying.

Iori was in a daze as she picked up her daughter and walked out of the house and got in her car. She drove straight to a traditional Japanese mansion, her home, or where she lived her father before she ran away. The guards immediately recognized her and immediately let her pass through. She was still in a daze as she walked up to an old man(her father) handed him the infant along with a letter and walked away.

The old ma didn't understand what was happening at first but everything became clear to him as he opened the letter. The contents while mortifying told him that this infant was his granddaughter and regardless of what happened he will her raise her as such, or at least that was what the old man had decided.

A few days later the old man succumbed to his heart disease and requested his foster son to take care of her. To which the boy wearing a plague mask readily agreed.

The man was called Chisaki Kai, he was the leader of a group of bad people, the yakuza and called himself 'Overhaul'.

Everything seemed fine at first if not neglectful but as soon as he found the girl's quirk and what it can do, true hell was unleashed on the little girl. She had everything taken away from her at the tender age of 3. He life, her freedom, her childhood...her flesh, her blood. She didn't even have a name and was referred to as 'brat' or 'girl'. All of this happened while Izuku could do nothing but watch and shout and thrash and wail at the invisible restraints. He wanted to stop them, he wanted to just rush in, pick up the girl and run away with her. He wanted to shield her and protect her from the world and he felt like he could kill as long as it would help.

'That's...not very heroic is it? and are these the ghost's memories? How... how can someone do this to such a small girl? I guess...that's why they are called villains in the first place but still...this...this man deserves to be in the deepest depths of hell for what he has done.'

Izuku had been clenching his fists the entire time and they were getting tighter and tighter, they were almost white now... now they were swollen red as his nails dug into his palms and blood started oozing out.

Izuku then heard a voice inside her head, the girl was slowly bleeding out and dying-'_I wish, I had a family...I wish I had a name like everyone else.'_

While many if not all people in her circumstance would have wished for revenge, the girl only wanted love and care and people who cared. The desperation, unwillingness, and innocence of those words made something hurt inside Izuku, tears continuously flowed out of his eyes as he wished he could save her or just...do anything to help her. It is too late now however...or so he thought.

"Umm... mister are you okay?"

The voice of a little girl that sounded all too familiar made him realize that he was back in his world and that there was the little girl he was seeing in front of him.

"Umm... who are you? Who am I?"

The girl who already was scored looked really confused as well and then started hyperventilating.

'Oh no! I have to calm her down!'

"Hey, umm... calm down!" Izuku bent down and picked the little girl up

"What...whats my name? Who am I?" The girl was shaking and begging for answers he didn't have.

"I...your name is... Eri" Izuku thought of a name he thought he thought was most suited for her.

"Eri..." The girl now that she had calmed down somewhat repeated.

Suddenly the characters of her new name appeared on her forehead as light came out of her body.

When the glow subsided, in place of the girl there was a blade now, it did not have a handle. In its place were wrappings of cloth which made it easier to hold it.

"I get it now!" Eri said excitedly. "My name is Eri and I am your quirk!" The girl proclaimed as if she had done an amazing deed.

Which little did she know, she had. She had given a boy a better chance at his dreams, she had given herself a chance at her own dying wish. It was a pity that she didn't remember herself but it could also be seen as a blessing in disguise.

The question now is-

"How will I explain this to mom?"


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding and Bonding

"So... can you like, i dunno... hide yourself or do you have to be in one of the 2 states?"Izuku asks slightly bewildered by all that happened.

"I don't know..." Eri looked sad now, as if it was her fault.

"Eri don't be sad, I was just curious. Besides I am sure my mom would love to meet you!" Izuku tries to calm her down.

"She would?" Eri looks at him with stars in her eyes.

"Of course! Eri is so cute after all! My mom always said that she wanted a daughter so you would be a dream come true for her." Izuku said remembering a certain memory where his mother made him wear a skirt when he was around 5 years old. He didn't remember what happened until he saw a photo of himself blushing while wearing a green frock.

"I have been meaning to ask but... what's a mom?" Eri asked slightly confused, there was a trace of longing in her eyes which even she didn't know about. Izuku however was able to tell because apparently he was connected to Eri on a deep emotional level.

"Eri... a mom or mother is someone who brings you to this world, she cares for you and loves you no matter what. They protect you from all the bad things in the world for as long as they live." Izuku had 2 memories running in his mind when he thought of this. The time he has spent with his mother as well as Eri and what her mother did to her own daughter.

"So you are my mom..." Eri says with wonder in her eyes now.

"Yeah..."Izuku says absentmindedly. "Wait, what?" Izuku was definitely not prepared for this. Eri calling him big brother would have been totally fine, but mom? That was a whole different thing.

"Yeah! You bought me to this world, I can feel you love and care for me so you are my mom right?" Eri explains to her brother as if he wasn't the one who just explained the concept to her.

"No, but umm... only girls can be moms!" Izuku was pretty sure he just said the most stupid thing in the world.

"Then what is a boy mom called?" Eri asked with a pout.

_'She really wanted a mom huh'_ Izuku probably for the first time in his life wished that he was a girl.

"A dad or father I guess." Izuku has given up at this point.

_'She can call me whatever she wants, I will just take care of her all the same.'_

"So you are my papa!" Eri apparently liked that word more.

Izuku is thankful he didn't become a girl when he wished for a few seconds ago.

Well, that was that and by the end of the conversation they had reached Izuku's home.

"I am home." Izuku said nervously as he had quite a lot of explaining to do.

"My baby! Where were you? I was looking for you everywhere! You weren't in school, you weren't at Katsuki's You weren't anywhere and I-"

"Mom! Mom! relax I was just out for a walk and I was lost in thought. Something unexpected happened so i became even more late...sorry?"

"Well you have a lot of explaining to do young man" Izuku's mother suddenly changer her disposition from a worried mother to a figure of authority like a father.

_'I really love my mother. She can be so cute sometimes.'_

Izuku decided that it was about time he introduced Eri, she was hiding behind him. Too nervous to make her self known.

"Before I say anything mom this is Eri and she is...well..." Izuku wasn't quite sure how to say this.

_'Should I introduce her as my daughter now that she calls me papa? Should I say she is my quirk? Eri wanted a family so calling her a quirk might make her sad...calling her my daughter will make mom faint...both are bad options.'_

"H-hello I am papa's quirk. My name is Eri."

***Thump***

Inko fainted.

While Inko was unconscious she was still muttering things like-_'My baby has a baby'_

_'Maybe I should have discussed this with Eri before introducing her...'_

Eri looked at Inko guiltily and started fussing over her. She also kept apologizing for making her faint and the whole scene made Izuku realize this is going to be a long night.

Izuku, decided to help his mother up with Eri and lay her on the couch.

"What do I call Papa's Mama?"Eri asked innocently.

"***sigh*** You can call her grandma, Eri"

Izuku bought some water to drink an gave a glass to Eri as well.

Izuku was about to use some water to wake his mother up but was stopped by Eri.

"Papa, wait. Grandma looks tired. Should we tell her in the morning?"

Izuku took another look at his mother, she had dark circles in her eyes and just looked really worn out.

"Yeah, you are right Eri. Let's wait till morning, she could really use some rest.

Izuku puts a blanket around his mother and goes to his room to sleep.

Just when Izuku thinks that he will set up an extra futon for himself Eri starts pulling his sleeves.

"Papa, I don't want to be alone I am scared." Eri whimpered while looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

A certain memory of Eri sleeping alone in a cold cell decides to surface at that exact moment.

_**'Just you wait overhaul, if you are not caught by some other hero I will personally make you pay.'**_

Eri sees the scary expression on Izuku's face and starts shivering.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. I'll sleep alone I wont trouble you anymore please don't hit me, plea-"

Izuku quickly realizes what has happened and feels his heart be stabbed by a thousand needles.

"No! no! Eri calm down I wasn't angry at you! Please don't cry I am sorry."

"Really? So I can sleep with you?"

"Of course you can. You are my daughter after all how can I say no to you?" izuku said with a soft caring smile.

After a few minutes both father and daughter were lying on the Izuku's bed. Eri cuddled really tightly to Izuku, afraid that he might leave if she falls asleep.

.

..

...

Izuku wakes up in the morning, completely refreshed but something is missing...

"Wait, Eri? Eri! Where are you?"

Izuku looked all around his room but... Eri could not be seen anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3: Understanding Powers

_Papa, I am right here...'_  
He could hear Eri's voice, a little closer than he expected. _'It is almost as if it is in my head...and oh my God Eri is inside me.'_

_'Papa, I was sleeping you know...' _Eri said while yawning.

_'Eri,could you please come out? I was really worried you know. How did you get... wherever you are anyways?' _Izuku was still bothered by how he and Eri were talking inside his head which apparently was also Eri's bedroom now.

_'Just call my name like you are summoning me and I'll be back out!'_ Eri said cheerfully.

"Come! Eri!" Izuku said while willing his quirk to respond to his call.

*POOF* With a flash of blue light Eri appeared by Izuku's side in her human form.

"Did you sleep well Eri?"

"Yes, Papa. I was really surprised too when I woke up in your head! I think I was...charging? I feel a lot more energy than yesterday." Eri was jumping on his bed now...

_'Cute!'_

"I think we should go now Eri, we need to have breakfast and explain to mom remember?"

"Yup! I can finally meet Grandma properly now!"

"Speaking of which Eri...can you even eat?"

"If you don't want me to..." Eri said downtrodden by the fact she won't get to eat. She proceeded to walk towards the corner of the room and started sulking...

"Wait...What? Eri! I did'nt mean it like that. I meant that since you are my quirk and all...are you physically able to eat?" Izuku realizes that Eri is a weird kid,,,,cute but weird.

"Eh? I am allowed to Eat? Yay!" Eri started bouncing down the stairs.

"Wait Eri! Mom will faint again!"

Izuku slowly ran after her, not really trying to catch her.

_'Her memories didn't have her laughing or smiling so much... she really looks like cute little angel this way.'_

.

.

.

At first Inko thought that last night was a dream and brushed off whatever doubts she had. Seeing Eri again calling her Grandma sent her in just as much shock as yesterday, thankfully she didn't faint. Inko looked at the little girl in front of her, she had long messy snow white hair, a horn peeked out above her right forehead and she had pale red eyes.

"Good Morning Eri!" Inko greeted the cheerful little girl. She then noticed her son hurriedly running downstairs.

"Mom don't faint! I can explain!" Izuku almost shouted as h reached her, his hands waving in the air as if he is worried he is in trouble.

"Don't worry Izuku, I think I am fine now but, you better explain how you have a daughter all of a sudden

*Izuku explains the events of last night* (I am not gonna rewrite all of that in Izuku's stuttering voice)

"Well, that certainly is a lot to take in." Inko had a thoughtful explanation when she heard the story. Izuku was glad his mother didn't press for anymore details when he avoided talking about what he saw in Eri's memories. There were quite a lot of reasons for this. He wanted Eri's last life left behind what she has now and what she will have in the future, and for that to happen it was imperative that only he knew about what she went through.

"Well now that all is said and done..." Inko began as she gently smiled at Eri, "Welcome to the Midoriya family Eri-chan. I am blessed to have a grand-daughter as cute as you."

Eri looked up to her new grand-mother with teary eyes, she ran towards Inko and tackled her leg in a hug. "Thanks you grandma, Eri will be good, I promise."

Izuku knew that even if she no longer has her memories Eri still has the emotions and desires from her time there in her subconsciousness.

"Even if you don't be, you will still be my grand-daughter Eri." Inko smiled as she picked her up. "It's breakfast time now, go on! wash your hands."

They all sat on the table together and had a sumptuous meal. Inko was storing the leftovers in the fridge when she noticed Eri eyeing the apples in there with stars in her eyes. She smiled to herself and took out 2 apples and cut them up in nice small slices for Eri.

Eri was just about to eat the apple when Izuku's voice made her stop, "Eri what do we say when someone gives us something?"

"Oh! Thank you! Grandma!" Eri said and then began to eat a a slice of apple, the smile she gave while eating it was brighter than the sun and made Inko's heart clench.

_'Now I have two cinnamon rolls in my house, oh what ever will I do?'_ Inko thought as she looked at her granddaughter happily nibbling on apples.

In the evening Izuku decided that he and Eri should head to Dogbah beach and test out their new powers, they had to take the U.A entrance exam after all.

Inko decided to have Eri wear the green frock just like the one she had made Izuku wear when he was four. Apparently she had bought one for every age till he was 12 years old. Izuku shuddered at the possibility of his mom forcing him to wear one for fun. He knows he won't be able to refuse her when she enters the 'I wear the pants in this family mode'.

So Eri was now wearing a forest green frock with frills at the hem and she looked the definition of cute.

Izuku and Eri reached the beach and decided that they will attack the various piles of trash to see how sharp Eri was.

.

.

.

_'Oh'_ Izuku realized as he held Eri up in her sword form. _'I am holding a five year old girl up and am about to slam her into a pile of trash...'_

"Papa! Let's do it!" Eri said cheerfully, Izuku saw her inside the sword._ 'Oh so she isn't a sword, it's just her power that is the sword and she controls it from within. That is relieving to know.'_

Izuku raises the sword up a slashes down at an old toaster. ***Slice*** The toaster was cleanly cut in half without much effort whatsoever.

"Wow Eri, you are really strong!" Izuku marveled at the sight. He decides to slash a huge pile of slash right in front of him.

***Slice*** The trash is cut in half in one clean cut and starts falling over Izuku.

"Papa be careful!"

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4: Izuku and Eri

Izuku looked at the falling pile of trash above him and panicked and did the most sensible thing he could thing of then, he swung his sword with extra strength at the falling mass above him. Instead of being slicing the trash apart like usual, the sword released a strong gust of wind in the shape of the crescent moon and shredded everything in it's path.

Izuku was stunned at the display of strength but felt drained immediately after and fell on his knees. "Wow, Eri that was ...really strong. Thanks a lot for the save by the way."

"I just didn't want papa to get hurt." She said while smiling widely.

Izuku patted her head lightly, ruffling her hair. "Of course you didn't and I thank you for that, again."

Eri's smile brightened further.'Everything is worth is as long as I get head pats.'

"Hmm..I think we should stop for now, I think our power depends on my stamina. I should use this trash to exercise my body instead of our power. I also need some swordsmanship lessons. I think I need to talk to mom for that, then there is endurance and agility training-"

"Papa, You are doing it again, it's cute but scary." Eri said while giggling nervously.

Izuku started taking several personality development classes and a small lesson on psychology online. It was to pass the time really, during his first two months Izuku did something he has sworn never to do again- self analysis. He did it so fast and so critically he felt more like a waste on earth than a human being. If Eri was not there he was pretty sure he would have ...ended things. Anyways, back on topic, during the first two months of his physical and mental training he had analysed his entire personality and realized several problems in him wanting the become a hero the way he was. He lacked confidence to an abysmal degree.

How could he instill a feeling of confidence and hope in others when he thought so little of himself?

How could he use all those years of analysis if couldn't even throw a proper punch?

What was the point of knowing when an attack is coming when I wouldn't even be able dodge it?

Kacchan was right, I was living in a fantasy. How could I become a hero when I didn't even put the RIGHT amount of work in the RIGHT places?

All these thoughts and the fact that every word uttered by everyone around him were right made him realize how ridiculous he looked when he said words like 'I will become a hero like All Might!'. How complacent he might have seemed to others...how delusional.

He was not able to sleep for 2 months straight, thoughts like _'What are you doing laying here uselessly? You don't have the luxury of sleep if you want to get anywhere, If you even CAN that is.'_

_Failure Useless Failure Useless Failure Die DIe Die Die DIE DIE DIE DIE!_

_You are use less You are were never meant to be_

_Your existence brings her nothing but tears and sorrow_

_She never said it._

_But You know Don't you?_

_So what are You doing here?_

_What are you still doing here?_

_DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! _

_TAKE A SWAN DIVE OFF THE ROOF! _

Eri bought him out of that spiral though. She could feel what he felt and vice-versa. She understood what was going on, even if it was only in the capacity of a child.

Her attempts to lighten up his mood were cute and in all honestly reached him more than any counselling session would have been able to.

She would have his mother bring some flowers and them present them after his training sessions, she would sing him lullaby when he couldn't sleep.

The one his mother used to sing him when he was 5.

It was...

nice.

She would say 'I love you papa' every chance she could get and tackle him in a hug.

She even went ahead and helped mom cook, well as much as a five year old could. It was cute seeing how she had more food on herself than on the plate she bought for him.

He was aware that his mom knew about what was going on, at least that was what it sounded like from the faint crying noises he would hear in the middle of the night.

_'Enhanced hearing is a bitch. Good thing Eri can't read my thoughts completely, can't have her learning how to curse. '_

Slowly but surely he came out of the dark corners of his mind and back into the light, he still had his low moments but they were few and far in between.

Together the two grew slowly but surely and that is what mattered now. Eri had a very important part of his life and they were going to become heroes together.

There were a few problems however, the main one being Eri's irrational fear of people. Izuku couldn't understand how she was so comfortable with him but she was extremly scared of anyone else. Even Kacchan...especially Kacchan.

She was scared of a large crowd of people too and preferred to stay in her sword form around them. Izuku didn't mind that, he even bought a sheath for her to rest in when they go out together.

He was currently in a clothing store browsing through the children's section, Eri didn't want to come out again so he his mother take her measurements.

"Hey Eri, this pink polka-dotted skirt looks nice what do you think?" Izuku said while looking at the blade. Eri liked it too, 'Yes Papa! This is cute!' SHesaid as the sword hummed in agreement. He noticed people looked at him weirdly, some mothers were dragging their children further away from him.

_'Papa, everyone is looking at you weird.'_

_'People always looked at me weird, I am used to it.'_ Memories of being called a freak and a weirdo resurfaced for a moment.

_'Mood.'_ Eri said in a deadpan voice.

_'So that's what you do on my phone in the middle of the night.'_

_'Umm...sorry?'_

_'I never said i mind it, you should ask when you do it though. I get worried just as easily as grandma does you know?'_

_'Okay...'_

"Eri, what about this one?"Izuku said as he was holding a white colored skirt, it had apples drawn on it.

_'YES!'_ Eri squealed happily.

"My, My, I know you love apples but..."

_'Papa I want this one! Please!'_

"I never said I wasn't going to buy it you know."

With that, today's shopping trip ended. Izuku was quite satisfied with the things he bought for his daughter, Eri already had most of her clothes but he would take her out ever once in a while for some more. He also used it as an excuse to take her to more crowded places to help her get used to them.

This also helped as a good distraction and break for tomorrow, after all-tomorrow were the U.A entrance exams.

He was ready, and he will not let anything stop him tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5: Eri Wants a Mom

Izuku was in front of U.A, with Eri in her sheath. Eri loved her sheath for some reason, she said it had something to do with being a sword.

Eri had started to get scared however, she was shivering despite being a sword. Izuku calmly put a hand on the base of the blade, he felt Eri slowly calming down.

"It's okay Eri, Papa is here. If anyone gives us trouble we will cut then up!" Izuku said calmly.

"T-that's not v-very h-heroic papa." Eri tried to calm her papa down.

"Anyone who makes you scared deserves to be cut up." Izuku stated matter of factly.

Eri's stiffed giggles could be heard in Izuku's head.

Izuku smiled faintly, he liked to hear her laugh and be happy. Her crying and scared face made his heart hurt.

Now that that was done, they started to enter the building... that would have been the case if he didn't trip on an oddly misplaced rock.

"Eri, be sure to regularly visit your papa in his final resting place."

'Papa no!'

"Whops!" Izuku felt like he was caught in huge hands...which he was.

"Careful now, I am pretty sure falling on such an important day would have bought you bad luck." Izuku heard a feminine voice beside him, he looked up to see a girl with large green eyes and orange hair tied into a ponytail that hanged from the side of her head. She gave him an exasperated look as she set him back on the ground.

"T-Thanks for t-the save umm..." Izuku trailed off.

"The names Itsuka Kendo, what about you?" She asked with a faint smile.

"I-Izuku M-Midoriya a-and this is Eri." Izuku said nervously as he pointed to himself and then towards Eri.

"D-Dude, you gave your sword a name?" Itsuka was kind of surprised and maybe a little confused as well.

"Y-Yeah, it's a l-long story." Izuku tried to avoid the subject, he was still kind of miffed that he was stuttering. He thought he had gotten rid of it, but then again he hadn't talked to a pretty girl before.

"Relax Midoriya! No need to be so nervous! I am sure you'll do great." Itsuka tried to calm the stuttering boy down, she had a feeling that if he manged to get in then she would have to worry about him a lot.

"T-Thats not t-the reason K-Kendo-san." Izuku said nervously, he really didn't like where this was going.

"Hmm? Then what's up? Everything ok?" She asked worriedly.

"I-I just have nevertalkedtoaprettygirlbefore." Izuku mumbled under his breath. _'Dammit I thought I got rid of that too,what is wrong with me?'_

"Hehe speak more clearly will ya? I can't hear you if you mumble so much." Kendo giggled as she said that.

"I have n-never talked to a pretty girl before." Izuku was ready to die now, he was just waiting to be called creepy or weird or maybe another rock that trips him into oblivion.

Itsuka blushed as soon as she heard that, she had been called a tom-boy and other things that could say that she was not 'girly' enough to be a girl. She had never been called pretty before though.

" I am sorry that probably came off creepy and I am-" Izuku tried to frantically take back what he said.

"N-No it's okay, Let's go now or else we'll be late for the exam." Itsuka rushed ahead.

"Y-Yeah." Izuku followed.

_'Papa, that was really smooth.'_

"I can't help it Eri, I haven't talked to a pretty girl before." Izuku said softly.

_'At this rate I'll never get a mama.'_ Eri said with a pout.

Izuku sputtered at that.

Izuku took his seat at the written examination hall and rested Eri on the table. Eri started to get nervous again, one reason could be the tense environment of the room and the fact that Bakugou was sitting right next to them.

_'Yup, definitely Bakugou.'_

"It's okay Eri, he can't hurt you." Izuku said softly in order to not disturb others as he gently caressed the sheath. _'None of them can really, you are ridiculously strong.'_

"Fucking freak talking to his sword again." Katsuki muttered, he was really pissed that Izuku came to U.A despite his warnings._ 'Regardless he is just a pebble in my path, one that I would not see again. Talk to your sword all you want nerd your crazy quirk-less ass isn't getting into U.A.'_

The written exam was something that Izuku had started to prepare for as soon as he entered middle school, when you are a friendless middle schooler you have a lot more time than you know what to do with.

_'Papa you were thinking of something sad again, think about happy things!'_ Eri said cheerfully in his head.

_'Eri, you and mom are the only happy things I can think of now.'_

_'What about the pretty girl we met outside! You should tell her you like her! Then I will have a Mama as well!'_

'I-Wha-wha-wha Eri! Let me concentrate!' Izuku was too flustered to concentrate and had to take a moment to calm himself.

The written test went without a hitch and they were told to wait for a teacher to arrive that would tell them about what they were supposed to do the practical what exactly did the exam consist off.

In about a few minutes a homeless looking man entered the classroom and looked at the class with a look that indicated how done the man was with his life and as well as the crowd in front of him.

_'Papa, he looks like someone you drew in your notebook...Eraseheader?' _Eri couldn't remember the name of the man correctly.

"It's the under ground hero Eraserhead, he is one of the few pro-heroes that actually have a hundred present success rate when it comes to the missions he takes. His quirk allows him to erase other people's quirks. He fights quirk-less after that, his fighting style-"

"Kid, as much as I appreciate the info dump on me I would like it if you keep it to yourself, we have an exam to get to." Eraserhead drawled out in what seemed to be like a bored tone. _'To think someone would recognize me with just one look, impressive. Let's see how you do in today's test eh?'_

"Ohh... sorry sir I did it again..." Izuku apologized.

"Ok then, listen up kids cause I will only explain this to you once."Aizawa began to explain. "The exam will be held in a fake city that has been built on the U.A campus, you will be sent to different test areas as mentioned on your exam cards. There are 3 types of villains that will earn you points- the one pointers will earn you one point per kill and so on and so fourth till 3 points." Aizawa was about to continue when he was interrupted by a blue haired kid sitting in one of the front seats.

"Excuse me sir, but I have a question!" Without waiting for Aizawa to give him permission the blue haired boy continued, "You said there are three robots but the pamphlet that we are given clearly shows 4 robots! If this is a misprint then such a mistake is highly detrimental to U.A's reputation as the best of the best!" The blue hared boy sat down after he finished his rant.

"Then get out." Aizawa spat, glaring at the kid.

"What?" The boy was clearly baffled by what he heard.

"If you are so sure that we made a mistake without even letting me complete my explanation about the exams then by all means, the door is right there. You can take your leave and I don't know...apply to Shiketsu or something. Quickly coming to a conclusion without analyzing the information being given to you and even interrupting the one who is explaining you a task and jumping to conclusion given on limited information is highly irrational. U.A has no place for such bull-headed fools." Aizawa was pretty pissed at this point, he wasn't even supposed to do this. If Hizashi had not called in sick he would be in the staff room enjoying a nice long nap. Then students like this show up who think that they can gain attention by giving a false show of intellect or whatever the kid was trying to do.

"I...I apologize, please continue." Iida looked down ashamed.

"Right, as I was saying there are only three types of robots you can earn points from. The forth robot is merely a huge Zero pointer designed as an obstacle to hinder you from getting no points. I wouldn't recommend you fight it as that would be unreasonable and a waste of precious time." Eraserhead drawled out and escorted the participants to the bud that would take them to their designated area.

In about 5 minutes Izuku and his group had arrived at their designated examination area. Izuku saw the Orange haired girl looking ahead confidently rearing to go and kick some butt. He smiled slightly at the sight,_ ' She looks so pretty and cool and strong and dependable and pretty.'_

_'Papa, you said pretty twice...'_ Eri giggled in his head, her voice still felt uneasy because of the crowd around her but she seemed to be distracted enough with teasing Izuku.

"Let's do it Eri! We will win this!"

_'Papa don't try to change the topic.'_ Eri said teasingly.

"AND START!" A voice could be heard on the speakers indicating the start of the exam.

Izuku grabbed the bandaged area of his blade and blue energy started to pump in his body, he rushed ahead of the crowd with a determined look.

Little did he know that today was the day his journey as the greatest hero had truly begun.


	6. Chapter 6: The quest for mom continues

zuku dashes towards the gates that were still opening and by the time he reaches them they are halfway open, it is only then that the other participants snap out of their reverie and start running as well. Izuku encounters a 1-pointer robot as soon as he enters the faux city.

**"Target Acquired, Eliminate" **

Izuku simply raises his sword and slices downwards, the metallic body of the robot is cut off seemingly effortlessly and crumbles to the ground. Aqua blue colored energy emerges from the blade and into Izuku's body as his physical capabilities were enhanced and he could jump as high as a 3 storied building and run as fast as a car running at 50 km per hour.

Izuku rushed from one robot to another slashing them at their head or their waist as he danced around the city. His brows were knitted in concentration as he calculated where to slash and when to dodge based on the structure and mannerisms of each robot. Every once in a while he would glance around to see if anyone needed any help. He did save a contestant from getting crushed by a robot they destroyed. He also saved a brown haired girl with a chestnut shaped head and permanent blush on her cheeks from being punched by a 3-pointer. She had collapsed on the ground as she puked after overusing her quirk, he really felt bad for her because she kept mumbling about not enough points and something about her parents that he didn't quite catch.

He dropped the girl back at the entrance and rushed back into the city. "Hmm..Eri, I think we got around 60 points? I think we at least passed whatever minimum is required for us right?"

_'Yes! Papa is the best! Papa is the strongest!'_ Eri cheered in the back of his head. Izuku just looked on the ground trying to hide the blush the covered his entire face, "No Eri, Kacchan is the strongest and he has a really cool quirk and he is so determined and compared to that I am nothin-"

_'Papa'_ Eri said in a pensive tone, Izuku felt a shiver up his spine.

_'Do you love me?'_ Eri asked with wide puppy dog eyes, her persona taking a total 180 from before.

"Of course I love you Eri! I-"

_'Then stop calling that meanie Kacchan.'_ Eri said with teary eyes and a pout. Izuku is pretty sure he also heard _'even I don't have a cute nickname.'_Somewhere between her grumbles.

" ***sigh*** Ok Eri...then...what do I call him?" He knows he could just call him Katsuki, it would be hard but he could but he just wants to make sure Eri had the same idea.

_'Call him by his last name.' _

"But I have known him for so long..."

'He was a meanie to you, papa doesn't need meanie people as friends. HE hurts you so much and he gave you so many burns...'

"How do you know that!" Izuku was alarmed, Kachh-Katsu-Bakugou had not really attacked him in to last ten months. It was probably because he was carrying Eri arround with him as well as the fact that it often looked like he was talking to a sword...

_'When I was first able to enter your head...I saw your memoirs...memorois...'_ Eri was trying to say a word but couldn't.

"Memories..." Izuku gasped. "Why didn't you-"

_'I thought you didn't want to remember it or talk about it...then he became so sad some time back...'_

"Yeah...that was-" Izuku was interrupted as he heard a loud mechanical voice through the speaker installed all across the city, "ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

"Eri, I think we should talk about this later, I will tell you about my past with Bakugou okay?"

Eri beamed as she noticed that I did what she told me immediately and nodded. 'I really need to make sure listening to whatever she says doesn't become a habit.'

Izuku immediately dove down from the building he was siting on the top off and stated slashing at what little amount of robots he could find. He was able to raise he score to 66 points.

***THWOMP* *THWOMP***

A giant robot appeared in the city out of nowhere, it was as large as a 10 storied building. It raised it's massive arm and slammed it onto the ground, disorientating the participants running away from it and raising up a huge cloud of debris and dust.

Unlike all the other participants who were running away, Izuku stood in front of the robot,blocking it's path. He had two reasons for doing this, the first would be Kendo, the pretty girl that helped him from falling on the gate was stuck under debris. Her hands were bruised and shaking which Izuku assumed to be because she overused her quirk, and further hands a little too much.

The other reason would be that it is irresponsible to leave a villain at large like this to rampage especially when you could do something about it. Izuku grinned as he waited for the robot to appear a little closer, he then lowered his sword and drew it backwards. Izuku prepared to perform an upward slash as blue energy started to radiate from from the blade.

Izuku used all the strength in his muscles as he slashed upward towards the 0-pointer that was in his range. A blue crescent shaped energy blast was sent towards the robot as it was torn in half.

Izuku fell on his knees as he was completely drained of energy, he was panting hard as he was out of breath and looked completely winded from the attack.

The crowd of participants was stunned and awed by the display of power.

"wow"

"Did you see that?"

" That's like some All Might level power right there."

"He just slashed it in his half like it wasn't a giant colossal robot that could probably end humanity itself."

"Dude, now you are just exaggerating, besides he looks completely drained after that attack."

"Bruh, if you take out that robot and still stay conscious and I will call you sempai. Hell, I will even beg for you attention."

"That's...that's gay dude."

"You got a problem with that?"

"Nah...just, the requirements are too high."

"Hmmm...same condition but you gotta beat me in smash."

"Deal."

.

..

...

_'Papa...did we accidentally play matchmaker?'_

"I...I am pretty sure we did."

_'Wow! Now if only we could manage to get me a mama...'_

"Eri..." Izuku sighed exasperatedly.


	7. Chapter 7: Mochi Cafe

It was a day after the exams, Eri was feeling very confident about her Papa getting into U.A while Izuku was having jitters about the whole thing. Izuku knew they did well in the exam but he couldn't stop second guessing his actions every once in a while. Eri pouted as she tried to console her papa and reassure him that all is well.

Eri and Izuku had become a lot closer than they first met on the dilapidated street in the middle of the night, when one of them faces an obstacle or is feeling down the other would help them get through it without hesitation, they had fit the role of father and daughter quite well even though they pretty much treated each other as equals.

Izuku decided that they should go out and take their mind off of things that evening.

That is how Izuku and Eri(in her sword form) found themselves in an extremely crowded market looking around to find an interesting place to eat and pass some time, Eri had a hard time keeping her composure until she found a place she wanted to go to.

It was a small Mochi cafe that Izuku had seen quite a few times but had never really visited, being friendless and all...

_'Papa, take a deep breathe and wash all bad thoughts away.'_ Eri sat down cross legged in her sword dimension pretending to do Yoga, Izuku took one look at her before he started giggling.

They entered the cafe and instantly liked the place, it was a small and cozy cafe with all kinds of Mochi in there for them to choose from. Izuku found out that all the Mochi they made here was hand made! that was really amazing in his opinion. He asked the waiter on what he would recommend for them to try, of course he told him Eri would try some too, the waiter gave him weird looks because to him it looked like Izuku said his sword would be eating too.

They were recommended Matcha and Donburi Mochi. Izuku decided to order Donburi Mochi and Eri told him she wasn't that hungry so she would share with him, which he was all too happy to agree.

As they waited for their order Izuku looked at Eri worriedly as he asked, "Eri, what was the real reason you wanted to come here? I know that if it was up to you, which it was you would have just taken me to a candy apple store."

Eri flinched at that,"I-I wanted to try and...come out." Eri was nervous, she had been meaning to because she knew that she couldn't go on like this. She didn't like it when everyone looked at her papa weirdly, like he was crazy and she didn't want to be the reason for that. She had seen his memories and saw what he meant when he said he was used to people looking at him wrong, earlier it was because everyone was a meanie but now it was because of her and she didn't want to be the one to hold him down.

Izuku's expressions visibly lightened up at that, he was really happy that Eri had begun her first steps towards recovery and facing her fears. He longed for the day she could walk around with him in her 'true' form. He wanted to carry her on his shoulders as she pointed at all the places she wanted to check-out and ask about things she didn't understand, he wanted her to sit on his lap as he spoon fed her all her favorite dishes in a restaurant, he wanted her to try out all the clothes in changing rooms so he could see how good they looked on her first-hand. Basically all the stuff a father would want to do with his daughter, these desire had been rising up within him the more he lived with her and he longed for it all.

To shower her with the love and affections of a father, someone he never had in his life.

Izuku got up and moved to a table in the corner of the cafe, it was a lonely corner with only one other person beside them, a girl with brown hair had her back facing towards him but he had a lingering feeling that he recognized her. He decided to think about it later, right now he had Eri to take care of.

He sat down on the corner table and asked Eri if she was more comfortable now which she responded to with a yes, he didn't realize that he was talking out loud or the fact that the girl was now peeking behind her to see what was going on.

A flash of blue light later, the girl noticed that the sword the oddly familiar boy was talking to turned into a little girl. She was captivated by the sight of it and found the little girl extremely cute. Eri was wearing her white skirt with apple designs printed on it and overall she was the most adorable thing in the world.

Eri then proceeded to sit on the green haired boys lap as they waited for their order, the boy seemed rally happy as he continuously cooed over the girl and kept patting her on the head. The little girl leaned to the touch and seemed comforted by it.

Izuku was enjoying every moment of his time here, Eri was out! and one day she wouldn't have to hide herself anymore! He didn't notice the girl staring at them, or maybe he did but decided to ignore them in favor of paying more attention to Eri.

Their order arrived, Donburi Mochi was a hot bowl dish which cam with 5 soft round mochi and a special soy sauce based sauce made of a special recipe unique to the owner of the store!

"Itadakimasu!" Izuku and Eri chanted before Izuku used his chopsticks to take a piece of Mochi and dip it in the special sauce, he then fed it to Eri who made a satisfied moan as Mochi melted in her mouth. Izuku took the next bite and he too moaned the same way as he felt that the dish was delicious and loved the soft texture of Moch as it melted in his mouth.

The two enjoyed their meal, radiating a blissful aura. The two didn't realize that pretty much everyone in the cafe was looking at them and cooing at their mannerisms. The brown haired girl had totally forgotten that her Mochi had arrived as well and was drawn to their blissful aura, she remembered her family. She remembered her dad who and sacrificed so much for her to be here, she remembered her mom that she followed her dream ever step of the way. She really felt lonely now, more so than before.

***hic* *hic***

Izuku heard the girl who had been staring at them for a while had started to cry softly, he heard her for a few seconds before worry settled in his stomach. He looked at Eri who had the same emotions in her eyes, he decided to ask her before he did anything,"Eri can I-"

"Yes Papa", Eri was the only one who had seen the girl's face and she was sure that she was a safe person to be close to, after all she was one of the people her papa saved during the exam.

Izuku looked at Eri lovingly before he faced the girl seated behind him, the moment the girl noticed his gaze landing on her she immediately turned around. Izuku got up from his table and approached her, the girl stiffened at that and closed in on her self a bit more.

"Miss." Izuku began, "Care to join me and my daughter on our table? She is curious and wants to talk to you, I understand if I am being intrusive but so..." Izuku trailed off his words as he had already gotten through what he wanted to say, he didn't want to start a mumbling fest and creep the girl out.

"Umm...are you sure? I don't want to intrude..." Uraraka would be lying if she said she didn't want to sit with them, she felt really alone and her empty apartment was the only thing waiting for her anyways.

"Of course we are sure! Come! Come! Eri would love to meet you!" Izuku almost grabbed her to drag her to his table but stopped himself.

"Ok..."Uraraka said meekly as she got up and followed Izuku to his table.

When Uraraka sat on the third seat of the table, she was greeted with the sight of Eri, shyly smiling at her. She had latched onto one of Izuku's hands despite sitting on his lap, she looked at Uraraka and said meekly, "Hello."

Uraraka's heart clenched at the sight, she would have jumped up a squealed at the girl on any other occasion but right now she was too absorbed in her own sorrow. She softly smiled at the little girl and greeted her with a soft "Hey, My name is Uraraka Ochako. What's your's?"

"My name is Eri..." The girl said meekly.

"Her name is Midoriya Eri." Izuku interjected softly, "She is shy around people that she had never met, I hope you don't mind."

Uraraka shook her head, she didn't mind at all.

"Ah! I am sorry I forgot, my name is Midoriya Izuku. It is nice to meet you." He said gently with a smile on his face.

One of the brightest smiles Uraraka had ever seen. Uraraka slightly blushed on the thought before she was drawn back into her depressing thoughts.

"Hey...are you ok?" Izuku asked her softly, worry evident in his eyes. Uraraka looked at the boy in front of her and felt that she could share everything with him and never get judged for it.

She took a deep breath and began, "I...I failed my parents. They sacrificed so much for me even when we are going through a bad financial year and I still failed to get into the school I wnated." Tears threatened to leak from to corner of her eyes as her chin quivered and her throat felt dry.

"We as children, can never truly fail our parents in my opinion Uraraka-san. Besides we are barely teenagers right now, you will have a lot of opportunities to get what you want as long as you don't lose hope and cross all the hurdles life throws at you. Which school were you tiring to get into? If you don't mind me asking." Izuku said gently as one of his hands was softly petting Eri's head.

"Umm...U.A, hero course." Uraraka said and quickly shut her eyes as her body shook in the anticipation of mockery and jeers for being unrealistic about her high-school choice.

"Oh what a coincidence I gave the entrance exam as well, but...I am pretty sure the results aren't even out yet. So why do you feel that you failed?" Izuku was quite bewildered at the thought that Uraraka had already given up on being able to enter at all.

"Umm...my quirk gave me a pretty bad backlash when I was giving the exam and I fainted before I could get that many points. I remember someone saving me when I was busy puking my guts out, ehehe." Uraraka ended with a self depreciating laugh.

"Oh, I remember now! You are the girl I saved at the entrance exam!" Izuku clasped his mouth shut with with his hands.

"Oh...thanks a lot for that by the way." Uraraka said, clearly embarrassed.

"I-It's no trouble, I just did what anyone would have done..." Izuku blushed.

"You would make a great hero one day, I am sure of it." Uraraka said gently, she then noticed how Izuku's body turned stiff and he had tears running down his cheeks.

"I-You-Thanks you...that, that means a lot." Izuku said as his voice quivered.

Uraraka was confused and looked at Eri to find out what was happened.

"This is the first time someone said that to papa, no one thought papa could be a hero." Eri said with a grateful smile on her lips.

"But...why?" Uraraka clearly baffled by the new information.

"Papa's quirk came very late...like, a year before exams. So he was made fun of a lot." Eri said, frowning slightly.

"Oh"...that made a lot of sense.

.

..

...

Uraraka talked to the two a lot more after that, the mood lightened quite a bit more and by the time they parted ways she had a new fire burning in her eyes.

_'No matter what happens I won't give up and find my own path to becoming a hero. I will definitely give Momma and Papa the comfortable and carefree life they deserve.'_

Izuku and Eri too had left the cafe, Eri reverted back to her sword form as she was contemplating what happened today.

_'Hmm...she is cute and honest too...just like the pretty girl we met at the exams...what to do...Eri has two Mama candidates now...'_

Suddenly and idea popped in her head.

_'Papa?'_ Eri called out to Izuku, leaving her inner thoughts.

"Yes Eri?"

_'I don't mind more than one Mama.'_ Eri said with a grin plastered on her face.

Izuku tripped on his feet and fell face first onto the ground.

"Eriiiii" Izuku groaned out the name of his daughter who clearly was too pleased at the idea of having more than one mama.


	8. Chapter 8: First Blight

Eri was pouting as she watched her Papa train with a wooden sword. She really wanted her papa to use her for practice instead but he just brushed her off and told her to play with grandma. This had been going on for the past week and Eri was starting to get worried, they had not even gone out since their Mochi café visit and that just made her feel further away from Izuku.

Izuku was practicing his vertical horizontal and cross cuts. He trained with these basic cuts and then practices at least 10 sets of a combo of two from the above three. He also practices his footwork and several wrist exercises. Izuku practices several types of fighting styles and stances that were not limited to the sword. Eri was not a sword as per say, she was a blade. A blade with no handle and an irregular length, it made it so that Eri was not limited to a certain fighting style because she was neither a sword or a Katana or any other type of blade-but, she could incorporate the fighting style of all of them, as long as Izuku got used to using all the styles with the irregular blade size of Eri he didn't have to worry about his moves being read.

Like right now, Izuku had already learned how to fight with a sword and had moved on to exercising Katana movements and footwork, he wanted to create his own fighting style that was unique to him. This would make his moves difficult to read and easier for him to deal with opponents that were proficient in weapons themselves.

Izuku knew that Eri wanted him to use her but he wanted her to live like a normal child at least until U.A started. He also wanted to be strong enough to deal with whatever challenge the school would throw at him, if he were to pass that is….

Eri's pout grew bigger, she sensed his bad thoughts coming back again and tackled him in a hug.

"GUH Eri !"

"Stop thinking bad things! I really get worried when you start being like that!" Eri shouted as she tightened her hug.

"Sorry Eri, it's just I can't help it….I just start getting very worried that I won't pass and your hard work will go to waste-"

"Wait a second ! Papa! That was your hardwork! I ….I am just a sword and all I can do is cut but I can only do that when you use me! And I don't like it that you are using a wooden sword instead of me!"

Eri realized what she said at the end and covered her blushing face with her hands.

Izuku took a second to absorb what he heard with wide eyes and the burst out laughing. "Pffft Hahahahahaha Eri, could it be that you were jealous of a wooden sword? Really? Oh my god that is so cute! I have to tell mom!" Izuku ran back home while laughing till he reached the door.

"Papa No!"

"Papa yes!"

"Papa did you just?"

"Yes!"

Izuku told Inko about what happened and the reason for Eri's reason discomfort with his training and Inko couldn't help but hug the little girl tightly with teary eyes.

Eri was mortifies with her Papa's betrayal but thought of something and started grinning mischievously.

"Grandma"

"Yes my little apple pie?"

"Did you know that papa is looking for a mama for me?"

Inko's eyes widened a little as she put a hand on her mouth as she said "Oh my!"

"Yeah! Papa even went on a date with one of the candidates!" Eri said, her grin growing wider with each word she uttered.

"I did not!" Izuku said mortified.

"It's ok Izuku." Inko said as she started crying again while muttering, _'my baby is growing up!'_

"Yup, they went to a Mochi café and papa used me as chick-bait. Saying things like Eri would love to talk to you." Eri was enjoying her revenge.

"How do you know that word!" Izuku shouted as he started running around the house while screaming and laughing.

"No more phone time for you in the middle of the night young lady, and you are grounded until I say you aren't!" Izuku shouted while chasing her.

"Worth it!" Eri shouted back at him while laughing and running away from Izuku.

Izuku eventually caught up to Eri and tackled her on the floor and started tickling her.

"HAHAHAH Papa stop, HAHAHAHA!"

"Nope! This is divine punishment!"

Inko looked at the two with a gaze full of affection, all was well and good until the one of Eri's legs which she was thrashing in laughter hit the edge of the Kotatsu, basically, Eri stubbed her toe….more or less.

"OUCH!" Eri shouted with teary eyes.

"Oh…Oh my god Eri I am so sorry…" Izuku said with worry in her eyes, he moves one of his hands towards Eri's leg to check if she got hurt but Eri kicked it away. She then got up and looked at Izuku with angry eyes, a first for the green haired father who's heart hurt at the sight.

"I HATE YOU!" Eri shouted as she ran back to Izuku's room upstairs and locked it.

Izuku was briefly reminded of Katsuki's angry eyes when he offered his hand to the blond when he well of the long and into the lake.

'_I messed up again. It's my fault, it's all my fault.'_

***SIZZLE* **

"GAH!" Izuku clutched his left shoulder as he felt it rot and burn. It started to turn purple, a burning rotting circle of skin that had a diameter as long as a pointer finger was visible under his T-Shirt.

"Izuku!" Inko ran towards her son worriedly, she was horrified at the purple rotting skin on her son's back.

Izuku looked at his mother with tears and an endless amount of worry and regret as he started bawling, "Mom it's my fault, it's all my fault. It was Kacchan who hated me first and now it's Eri. It's all my fault, it's all my fault, I hurt Eri and now she hates me. Mom what do I do?" He said between bawling and crying in his mother's arms.

Inko, patted her son's head gently for a while as she wrapped him in her embrace. She waited for her son to calm down a little before she began,"Izu, why do you think Eri is angry?"

"I hurt her, she told me to stop and I didn't so she got hurt." Izuku said between sniffles.

"No, remember when you first entered while laughing about Eri being jealous of the wooden sword?"

"Yeah."

"That, is the problem. Eri is your quirk Izuku, you have a father-daughter relationship with her sure, but she is you quirk too. She wants you to use her and depend on her in fights just as much you depend and dote on her normally. She wanted to train with you instead of just watching you using a wooden blade."

"Oh..but—"

"I know why you weren't using her in your practices that go on for hours, you wanted to let her live as a young girl first before as your quirk, correct?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Eri doesn't think of herself like that. She is your quirk first and fore-most whether you like it or not, she is scared of being replaced with another weapon. She is a part of you and you are connected deeply to each other, when you don't use a muscle or limb for long then it doesn't work properly correct? She is also worried about being rusty when you truly need her, thus becoming useless." Inko calmly explains to her son.

"Eri will never be useless to me!" Izuku says with a raised voice.

Izuku receives a karate chop in the head for that.

"Owww."

"I don't think that way, but Eri does. She is the closest to you and she is afraid of losing you. You not taking her concerns and jealousy seriously worried her even more.

Izuku took in his mother's words and then took a deep breath, calming himself. Izuku looked at Inko for a moment and says, "Mom, don't tell Eri about the burn….or blight or whatever this is. I don't want her to think that she needs to restrain herself and what she feels in order to not hurt me."

Inko looked at her son worriedly for a second but nodded to show her agreement.

Izuku slowly got up, slightly wincing at the pain but powered through it as he headed towards his room.

Izuku softly knocked at the door and gently called out to his beloved daughter.

"Eri." Izuku said.

He heard sniffles of his daughter in return.

"E-Eri…" Izuku's voice cracked as he started to cry again. "I-I am sorry, I didn't mean to push you a-away l-like that…I j-just w-wanted you t-to live like a normal girl and n-not waste your child-childhood practicing with m-me. I-I wanted you t-to have f-fun and b-be happy. I now know that it was wrong of me to p-push you away like that for the past week and I s-shouldn't have done that to you." Izuku cried louder as he said, "I am sorry Eri, I am so sorry Eri. I was a bad father, I am so sorry-"

The door suddenly opened as Eri tackled Izuku in a hug, she was crying too as she said, "No papa, you are the best papa I could ever have. I shouldn't h-have been so angry and jealous, I-I should have known you were thinking f-for me. I am soweee."

They both just stayed there in fron of Izuku's room, bawling their eyes out as they apologized to each other. Izuku didn't realize that the blight slowly disappeared from his skin and it turned back to normal again.

While he was happy that he and Eri had made up, a new type of worry settled him.

'_Eri could get hurt.'_

'_Eri could break too if that was the case, she was a sword after all.'_

'_Is it selfish of me to use her to fight knowing full well that she could hurt and she could break?'_

Izuku had just promised Eri that he would use her often but he already felt his resolve shaking. He decided to see if there were any techniques which could help him determine what kind of impact a sword could take and couldn't take.

Izuku decided to never take Eri for granted and be extra careful in fights if he ever used her to parry attacks, but most of all-

He wowed to never distance Eri like that ever again, never do to Eri what his father did to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Izuku gets fired and Receives his U.A exam results

It's been another week since the first blight incident. Eri became slightly more clingy to Izuku after that, she is trying her best to put the incident past her and Izuku feels like she is doing a good job at it.

It was 9:00 AM and Izuku was squeezing in some morning workout by doing push-ups, Eri was sitting on his back, cheering him on while slightly jumping on her new seat.

"Go! Papa! Just 10 more!" Eri said while slightly jumping on Izuku's back.

"Eri." Izuku said in a strained voice, "This would" He pushes himself up "Be a lot easier" he goes back down," If you weren't 'helping' me." He pushes up again.

"Go! Go! Go! Onward my steed!" Eri says cheerfully.

"Oh, he goes down, "So that's what is going on?" He pushes up again.

"Yes! Papa is my steed! The most royal steed for the most royal princess! That is me!" Eri said with mock arrogance.

'Mom, you really need to stop reading her fairy-tales.'

"Well, princess Eri", Izuku starts putting a lot more strength and speed in his push-ups, thus, making the horse-back ride a lot more jerky, "be careful cause things are about to get bumpy!" He starts doing push-ups faster than before.

"WAAHHHH" Eri held onto Izuku for dear life. Izuku spared no effort to hide his smirk as he watched Eri clench her eyes shut and grab onto his T-Shirt to stay on his back.

A few more push-ups later Eri fall off her 'steed' and landed on her butt.

"Ow.." Eri said lightly as she rubbed her back.

Izuku was already tired from his previous three steps and the whole game with Eri completely drained him of his arm strength. "Phew." He muttered before he fell on his stomach and decided to catch his breath.

Eri noticed Izuku's fatigue, a strange glint appeared in her eyes. Izuku suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine. He turned around to see Eri, grinning mischievously at him and he knew that he was done for.

Er gingerly climbed on the chair next to Izuku's study table a fished something out from the pencil holder. Izuku's eyes widened at the object in her hand, a black colored sketch pen.

"No No No Nope Nope, stay where you are young lady. That is not a toy for you to play around with! Someone could get hurt!" Izuku said with a fear-stricken gaze.

"My steed, you have been quite bad today. So, I shall punish you!" Eri said as she quickly sat by a tired Izuku and started drawing on his face.

Eri drew circles around his eyes and gave him a fake sketch pen mustache. She also gave him a fake beard, Eri also took the liberty of connecting the four freckles on his cheeks in a diamond pattern.

"Izuku! It's here!" Inko barged into the room with teary eyes and an envelope in her hands. She saw Izuku on the ground, with all the marks and drawings on his face and burst out in laughter, Eri sat beside him with a triumphant grin on her face.

"Oh my little apple pie, what did you do to your father?" Eri asked between her laughter.

"My steed was being bad, so I punished him!" Eri knew that the joke had lost its charm but went along with it anyway.

"But now, isn't your steed full of a lot of marks that make him look bad?" Inko decided to humor her, while still holding her stomach in laughter while looking at her son's face who now looked betrayed. The poor thing didn't know that that just made him look even more hilarious.

"Hmmm...you are correct dear mother." Eri still went along with her princess act, "Steed you are no longer my royal steed and are thus fired." Eri said before bursting out in laughter.

Inko looked at her with wide eyes before she began to laugh again.

Izuku was just tired,betrayed and dazed at what just occurred. He sighed, seemingly resigning himself to his fate.

When the steed was relieved of his status, he decided to open the letter sent by U.A. Whatever nervousness and apprehension Izuku might have had when it came to opening his U.A results was washed away with the laughter of the two people he loved the most.

A disc fell out of the opened envelope and a quick look at it told Izuku that it was a holograph device. Inko got up and left the room, claiming that she felt this was a private moment between him and Eri. She also wished him luck and told him that even if he were to fail, he would still do something great in this world. Izuku felt hurt by that, it was as if Inko had no confidence that he would pass at all.

Eri felt his discomfort and used the excuse of being excited to see the results to cut that conversation short. Inko promptly left with a gentle smile on her face while saying good luck for the last time.

"Don't mind what grandma says papa, she is just as worried as you are." Eri consoles her father.

"I...I know Eri, it's just...I think she gave up any hope for me when I was four and now whatever she says is just out of motherly affection." Izuku says in a downtrodden way.

"Well, grandma just worries about you a lot and just wants you to be safe, just like you want me to be safe," Eri says while patting Izuku's hair.

Izuku sighs as he presses the play button to reveal his exam results.

"Midoriya Izuku." A voice bored voice drawled and after a flash of light, the pro-hero Eraser head was revealed. He was still in the unkempt black garb that made him look like a homeless man and even had his capture gear around his neck. "You had a score of 99/100 in the written exams, which was the highest score on the written part. In the practical exam, you had a score of 60 villain points which is more than enough to get you in U.A Hero course. However, U.A not only rewards points for defeating villains but also for committing good deeds and helping out fellow participants, take a look and you will understand what I am trying to say"-Izuku saw a video of him saving a kid from a falling robot, he was shown escorting Uraraka to safety as well as saving Kendo.

"There is a secret panel of judges that awards rescue points for suck heroic and the number of points you got from these acts are...95 points. That makes your score a total of 155 points. You have scored the highest marks in the history of U.A, beating All Might's score by 30 points. I look forward to having you as a student of class 1-A, the details of when you are supposed to start and every other necessary information is included in the paper inside the envelope." The projection ended just as abruptly as it began.

Izuku just stood there while shaking and looking at the device with wide eyes, then after a few seconds, he wrapped Eri in a tight hug and cried on her shoulders. "We did it Eri, we did it." Izuku chanted this while bawling on Eri's small shoulders as the little girl just hugged her father tightly.


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Over the Past

Aldera Middle School:-

"Congratulation you two! To think our school would be able to nurture two students that make it to U.A. Especially you Midoriya, that sure came as a surprise! no, its a miracle!"

Izuku had a nonchalant face on but on the inside he was scared, scared of the face his teacher was currently making because it was-

The face he always showed Bakugou.

He just wanted to get out of here, he didn't want to stay even a minute in this school in this class, in even the general vicinity of the people currently chatting him up and even claiming to be wanting to stay in touch with him.

More than half of these people had beaten him in the boys washroom or in the unnoticeable corners of the school corridors, others had attacked him in broad daylight in front of teachers but only got slightly scolded by them.

Yet,

Here they were giving him their numbers and smiling that nothing was ever wrong between them, it felt so...so wrong and it made him feel like vomiting. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was Eri chanting _"It's okay, papa. I am here."_ in his head.

Izuku somehow got out of there with all that he needed from the school regarding his exam results and all that other important paper work he was supposed to receive, just as he was about to sigh in relief, a hand grabbed him and pulled him in an alleyway... or at least that is what would have happened if the attacker was not slammed onto the ground with a judo slam.

"GAH! WHAT THE FUCK DEKU!" Katsuku Bakugou shouted from below Izuku Midoriya. "Wha! Kach-Katsu-Bakugou! I am sorry! That was out of reflex!" Izuku apologized as he caught himself from saying that name again.

Bakugou flinched at that, they hadn't well...talked for a while now, especially since that incident when he tried to snatch Izuku's sword. 'Since he tried to snatch Eri.' Izuku thought in his head.

Izuku didn't start taking Eri to school from the get-go, it only happened after a while when Eri pretty much gave him the 'puppy dog eyes' when Izuku said his school might not allow a weapon like the blade at school. While it was true that Eri could go inside his consciousness, it only seemed to happen when he was asleep.

***FlashBack***

It was another normal day for Izuku, except for the fact that he was carrying a sword on his waist in a sheath as he went to school. He got a lot of weird looks but iat this point he was so used to it he didn't even bother to see what was the reason or who were the people this time.

He entered the class like he normally would and everything was going fine (if one didn't count in the increased amount of jeering and snickers as well as an intensifies murderous glare being directed towards him.) until his homeroom teacher entered and looked at him horrified, "Mr Midoriya! Why the hell are you carrying such a lethal to school?"

"I have sword fighting right after school so I have to carry it with me as I would not have enough time to go home and get it then. It might dangerous sensei but it has been dulled for safety purposes, so it can't really cut. I apologize for the inconvenience sensei." Izuku bowed and sat back down, not even waiting for his teacher to approve or refuse about him carrying a sword in school.

The teacher just rubbed his forehead for a second before he let it go. He didn't care, not really."Ok fine, but you better not be using something that dangerous in school got it?"

_'So Kachhan's explosions are not dangerous?'_ Izuku thought, or at least he thought that he thought but judging by how everyone was looking at him in astonishment he probably didn't.

The teacher gave him a disapproving glare before he continued on with whatever they were doing that day because neither Izuku or Katsuki remember.

During the break Izuku quickly got off his seat as he just wanted to get out of here and head to one of his usual hiding spots and eat his bento in peace while chatting with Eri. It has been forever since he actually had someone to talk to in school and he wanted to just hurry up. He also didn't want Eri to witness having her papa get pummeled into the ground without being able to put on much of a fight.

Well, _'fate'_ apparently had other plans as Kacchan didn't wait for the class to get empty before he started to well... _'socialize'_ with Izuku. He really didn't know what to name the actions of his former best friend. It was as if he never found the right words for it, deep down he really thinks that it was somehow his fault that Kacchan hates him now. He probably did something without knowing and the blonde is still pissed.

Izuku never got angry, he always thought that it just wasn't in his nature, but what happened next made him FURIOUS. Katsuki smirked and reached out a hand to snatch Eri from her sheath.

Izuku didn't really know what got over him, he just grabbed Katsuki's hand and pulled. The blonde lost his balance and fell forward, Izuku slammed his knee on the blonde's falling face and soon as his head was pushed up he followed up with a punch to his nose. The blonde fell on the floor, clutching his face in pain with his eyes closed. His goons were looking at Izuku with a shell-shocked expression.

**"Never try to touch her again." **Izuku said in a dark tone while glaring at the blonde with a cold expression, one that felt foreign on his face to anyone who knew him. He promptly turned around and left, looking for one of his hidden eating spots.

As soon as he left the goons released a breath they didn't realize they were holding, "Dude did you see that!? His-His eyes were-" The first grunt was cut off by the second one"T-They w-were blue, like real dark but bright blue and they looked so...so" The second grunts sentence was finished by the first one,"Scary."

All the while Bakugou was too disorientated from the knee to his head and the punch to his face to hear properly for a bit.

He went to the nurse who told him it was a minor concussion.

He told her he fell hard when he was asked what happened.

Here he was again, slammed on the ground by shitty Deku. "You bastard how did you get in U.A! There is no way your shitty sword cut through fucking robots! You definitely cheated! You bastard how many times do I have to tell you to not get in my way!" Katsuki shouted as he fired off an explosion from his free arm to propel himself upward and free himself from Izuku's grip.

He gained a few steps of distance between them as he freed himself and looked at Izuku with murderous rage. Izuku honestly had no idea what to do now. He couldn't let Eri see him getting beaten the crap out of while he just took it like he did before he met her. He wasn't sure to what exactly he owed this sentiment to, he figured he didn't want to look bad in front of his daughter. He did promise to make sure she did not to get hurt, after all.

"Just you wait shitty nerd, I will make sure to beat the crap out if you there and make them realize how worthless you are and how you really should have jumped when I told you to."

_'Papa let me cut him up.'_ Eri said with a menacing tone, something he never heard from her before.

"Why do you want to cut him? You never liked the idea of it." Izuku asked with a lot of worry and mild amusement.

_'I knew you were like that because of him, but personally seeing it is a lot worse and I wanna beat him up. No one can be a meanie to my Papa!'_ Eri said with burning anger in her eyes as well as dripping tears. She looked...so much like his 4 year old self, trying to defend a kid from his bully, minus the anger.

"HAH?! So you are saying you are gonna cut me up! Oh it's on you fucking bastard!" Katsuki said with glaring anger and small explosion going off in his palms as he turned around and walked away.

Izuku looked at his back with a sweat drop falling from the back of his head. He looked at the blonde and thought, _'Is that his way of acknowledging me as his rival?'_ Izuku let a slight feeling of hop grow in his heart.

_'No! He just wants to beat you up!_' Eri shrieked in Izuku's head, Izuku's therapist had pointed out repeatedly that an abused person always thinks better of the person who abuses them. Izuku still occasionally gave in to his old desire of wanting to be his friend.

Eri though had repeatedly pointed it out whenever Izuku tried to interpret the blonde's action in a positive light.

Izuku sighed and just turned around and took the longer route to his home, Bakugou and he lived in the same lane after all and he really wasn't up for another confrontation.

His view of Bakugou was split in two and he couldn't for the life of him stick to one, he had acknowledged however that he need to forget the 4 year old Kacchan as that person was no more. All that was left is Bakugou Katsuki who did nothing but basically ruin his childhood and hate him for a reason he didn't understand.

_'There is no need to feel so conflicted about this, Eri is right I really need to just get over him and stop staring at his back.'_

_'After all, I too want to be the best of the best.'_

Izuku smirked as he found his new resolve and headed home.


	11. Chapter 11: First Day at UA Begins!

Izuku was standing in front of U.A. He took and deep breath and headed inside to look for his class, with Eri on his waist ready for the challenges the day had for them.

Izuku looked around trying to find his class, _'Papa I told you we should have looked at the map!'_ Eri scolded her father for being careless.

"Well forgive me for thinking a school would be so hard to navigate." Izuku pouted.

_'Navi-what?'_

"It means to be able to look around and find what we need, in the sense I was saying at least."

_'Papa I know I am smart and all but please don't use big words...my head hurts.'_

"Well you have to learn them someday, pumpkin" Izuku smirked at the sword by his side.

"I thought her name was Eri?" Izuku heard a feminine voice say from behind.

Izuku turned around to find it was the orange haired girl from the entrance exams." Oh Kendo-san! Good Morning! I am glad you got in too.!"

"Same here Midoriya, and off with the 'san' just call me Kendo, kay?" Kendo said as she patted his shoulder, maybe a little too hard as Izuku jerked forward a little.

"Whops" Kendo giggled as she saw Izuku readjust himself. "So, what's up with the new name?"

"Her name is still Eri, she just wanted me to give her a nickname," Izuku said while laughing a little.

_'Is he weird in the head or what?'_ Kendo thought as she continued to walk.

"So, which class are you in Kendo-san?" Izuku was curious.

"Oh, I am in 1-A. What about you?" Kendo informed and asked in return, curious.

"I am in 1-A as well, what a coincidence!" Izuku smiled; at least there will be one familiar face in his new class.

'_Are you sure you don't want to say pretty face, papa?'_ Eri said in a teasing voice.

Izuku blushed at that, he did think the girl in front of him was pretty. She was so confident and cool, kinda reminded him of Kachh-Katsu-Bakugou before he got his quirk.

'_Really? He is the one you are going to compare my future mama to?'_ Eri was exasperated. She did see what her papa meant though, Bakugou was very easy on the eyes when he was 4 and didn't have his quirk.

"Let's head over together then, I checked the map and know where we need to go," Itsuka said as she pointed the way.

"How did you know I was lost?" Izuku asked embarrassed by how he was already looking like an idiot. 'This was supposed to be different from middle school! I need to get myself together!'

Itsuka giggled as she said, "Your eyes were wide as you looked around and your face was akin to a lost puppy!" She giggled even more after she said that.

'_She said I was like a puppy….did she indirectly mean I was cute!?'_Izuku thought excitedly, or at least he thought that he thought…..again.

Judging by how Itsuka was blushing and looked away as he looked at her he clearly didn't. He knew his mumbling habit was an inconvenience but he never thought it would be _this_ bad.

'_I really creep people out no matter where I go….' _Izuku thought as his mood plummeted

"Yeah." He heard her say.

"Eh?" Izuku voiced out his confusion, wait did he voice out his other thought as well? He should apologize if he really did creep her out. "I-I am sorry. I tend to—"

"You are cute Midoriya. You can be cute without even realizing it you know?" Itsuka began. "You came of as a shy nervous guy when we first met, then you saved me and I thought you were cool and now that I saw you again you suddenly seemed cute. It's like you keep changing every time we meet, but in a good way." Itsuka gave him a bright smile as she finished what she thought of him.

"Umm…."

"Oh, we are here! Let's go in!" Itsuka seemed to be in a hurry to get in class, Izuku too felt his nervousness returning as he entered.

"Get your feet off the desk!" He heard a familiar voice shout.

"The fuck is up with you, Extra!? Did your middle school send you with a stick up your ass?"

"How rude! That is no way to talk to a classmate!"

"What middle school are you from? Shitty Extra!"

"Let's start again, I am Iida Tenya from Somei Middle School! A pleasure to—"

"So you're an elite huh? Makes it even more fun when I get to crush you!"

"Crush me? Are you sure you are here to be a hero?"

Izuku sighed, perhaps a little too loudly because both of them noticed him as he walked in. Iida rushed at him and was in front of him in a second. He started to introduce himself but Izuku just told him he heard him when he was shouting at Bakugou.

"I must say you are quite smart! You figured out the hidden purpose of the exam, didn't you! That is why you helped other participants! I must say you are the better man between the two of us!" Iida said with an earnest look on his face.

Izuku in all honestly was overwhelmed when the praise started, thinking he didn't deserve it but as the blue-haired teen went on he just didn't want to talk to the person in front of him.

He promptly walked past him and sat on his desk, not bothering to look at him again. He put his head on his desk as he waited for classes to start.

***Flashback***

"Kacchan are you okay?" A four-year-old Izuku offered his hand to a blonde kid who appeared to be the same age as him. The blonde had a bashful if not slightly embarrassed smile on his face at first, he stared at Izuku's hand for a moment and then his expression contorted into one of uncontrollable rage.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME YOU SHITTY DEKU! I SAID I WAS FINE DIDN'T I?" The blonde shouted as he pushed his palm towards the grenette's face and emitted a small explosion, burning Izuku's face as implied by the rose red burn mark on his right cheek.

***Flashback End***

"Why do people always think like that? Is there something wrong with me?" Izuku's eyes had grown watery as tears threatened to leak out of them. At this point, almost everyone he ever met discouraged him from helping other, from being a hero. Even the people he helped did the same. He was starting to wonder if what he did was something uncommon and if he was wrong.

'_Papa…'_ Eri didn't know what to say either. What happened then and now was beyond her young mind's understanding. At first, she thought that Bakugou was just a big meanie but now she is wondering if everyone is like that.

'_Do all people not think of helping others when they see that they need it?'_

'_Is papa Doing something that most people don't?'_

'_Is something wrong the way he does things?'_

'_Why do people always think __he __is selfish?'_

A myriad of thoughts were going through the young Eri's mind, she for the first time was questioning how the world really work and if what her papa did was something most people don't. As soon as that thought entered, it stuck. _'So cool! Does that mean papa is like Spiderman and all those hero's that said they can't help but help someone? So papa is like a real hero!'_

Izuku smiled at his daughter revelation and innocence, he would do anything for her, speaking of which he really should work hard and get the provisional license, that way he can finally find a way to bash Overhaul's skull to the ground.

Izuku has also contemplated on if he could get more souls like Eri to become his partners, not only will this reduce the amount of strain on the girl but also give her more time to live than she did before he met her. He is still not sure why he only say Eri's '_light', _as much he understands that Eri suffered a lot there are more like her out there who have met their ends in similar ways but they didn't appear for him.

'_Maybe there is some other criteria? What could it be…or maybe…_

_maybe his quirk chose them for him?'_

There is one other quirk that Izuku heard about that caused a lot of fanfare among doctors because it was 'sentient' like Eri. Not much about it was released for the sake of safety but Izuku was slightly less worried about him catching too much attention when Eri would finally be revealed.

This leads to another memory that made Izuku aware of the fact that Eri was scared of something even more than people, she was absolutely terrified of doctors. It also may have added another person on Izuku's hit-list if his guess turns out to be wrong.

***Flashback* **

Eri, now that mom knows about you and that I will be going to U.A I really need to get my quirk registered. Let's just get this done quickly, I promise I won't make you come out again.

Eri hesitantly nodded and Izuku made his way to the hospital for a re-examination, the doctor would then do some tests and send some papers to the quirk registry, who in-turn would change Izuku's quirk-less status on his official papers.

Izuku wanted to describe his quirk just the way it was but he could sense Eri's discomfort and pain to the point that it was getting to him and messing with his own emotions. In all honesty, Izuku should have seen this coming, it was no secret to him that Chisaki was not the only one who did 'check-ups' on Eri. These memories that Izuku did not see when he first found Eri appeared like shattered glasses in his mind every once in a while he slept. It was obvious to Izuku that he did not see Eri's entire life, just the highlights of it or memories that Eri's mind had not suppressed or help onto too strongly.

So, Izuku just told the doctor what Eri was capable of doing as a sword and that he could call for her if she was ever separated from him. The doctor did raise an eyebrow when he noticed Izuku mentioning his quirk as she but didn't think much of it in the end. So, this is what his quirk description looked like.

**Izuku's quirk: Soul Blade**

_The quirk lets the user summon a sword that stays with them all the time except for when they sleep. That time is used by the sword/quirk to recharge; unhealthy or irregular sleep time may affect the performance of the quirk and may even weaken it. The sword can emit energy to boost the user's physical and mental skills as well as allow the user to send out energy blades with a slash. These energy blades, as well as the energy boost all, consume the stamina of the user. The user can only recharge their quirk while sleeping, which will come naturally when they faint from overuse. Another thing to note is that the user can choose what they cut with the sword, it may slice an object but not cute it or damage it until the user wishes to do so. Any explanation of for how this ability works is not available. _

(Note: The user seems to refer the quirk as a female and a different name than what they have written, it is possible that the user is overly attached to the quirk itself due to not having awakened one for 13 years. No volatile signs are visible that may show the users lack of sanity. It may also be a characteristic of the quirk or the two may have a telepathic connection. The user has declined any such signs, however.)

Izuku is pretty sure the doctor wrote something below his quirk description but he is not sure what. He hopes it has nothing to do with his supposed lack of sanity that almost everyone thinks when he talks to Eri.

He quickly got out of the clinic as soon as that was done as Eri seemed to almost have had a second panic attack. He wanted to avoid that from happening but it did anyway.

A lot of crying and hugging involved but what he heard that day disturbed him the most,

"**HE DIDN'T SAVE ME! HE DIDN'T SAVE ME! I WAS SO CLOSE! I GOT OUT AND ASKED FOR HELP! HE DIDN'T SAVE ME! HE DIDN'T SAVE ME HE DIDN'T SAVE ME!"**

That….that was not what he thought he would hear. He didn't ever see any memory pertaining to Eri escaping and he was damn sure that Eri didn't remember anything from her past life.

He asked Eri after some time what she was saying and true to his assumptions she didn't remember a thing. The two can tell when the other person is lying so any guesses of her pretending didn't even pop up in his head.

Izuku really hopes it was just a civilian that Eri asked for help because he would understand them being scared of Overhaul, but if…if it was a hero the Izuku will snap.

***Flashback End***

Izuku was bought out of memory lane by a monotonous voice that indicated that the speaker was just done with their life and wanted a nap.

'Papa, how do you even know that?'

'Umm….plot convenience?'

"If you are here to socialize then get out." The voice said and Izuku looked up to see Eraserhead scanning the class.

He was on the ground this whole time and no one seemed to have noticed him. He was on the other end of the class so Izuku will give himself the benefit of doubt. He stood up and it was revealed that he was in a yellow sleeping bag, he slowly got out of it and his hero costume was revealed, Izuku was the only one who knew that was his hero costume though.

To others, it seemed like the person was an unkempt man wearing a worn out black tracksuit, the man also had bandages (Izuku knew that it was a capture weapon) hanging from his neck. The man bent down and took out tens of….gym uniforms? From them and piled them on the ground.

"Wear these and meet me at the training grounds near F-Block. We are going to conduct some tests."

The man didn't wait for anyone to respond as he promptly got back in his sleeping bag and hoped away.

Izuku looked at Eri and smiled, "Looks like our day at U.A has truly begun. You ready?"

"I will show them that my papa is the best!" Eri said while throwing her fist in the air.

Thus Izuku's journey as a hero had truly begun.

_**AN: I know this was a huge mess...but I really didn't know how else I could have done this. I think I have a thing for flashbacks, I really need to get that in control.**_

_**I would like to thank you all a lot for all the positive comments and awesome suggestions that I received in both the reviews as well as pms. Really, thanks a lot for reading and giving all my stories so much love. Hit me up with suggestions or questions in pms! As long as there are no spoilers I don't really mind.**_

_**AN 2: Eri has no recollection of any of her memories from her previous life at all! She sees snippets of them in her panic attacks but forgets about them afterward. **_

_**Izuku's quirk is only SIMILAR to Yato's, it will have an explanation by recovery girl a few chapters later. **_

_**AN 3: After 2 more chapters this story will undergo a temporary hiatus as I have exams. I will start posting again after 20th May. Really sorry about that but college is a bitch and I think I did really bad in my Chinese written exam.**_

_** Need to get my shit together, hopefully, I graduate this year or I am pretty sure I am fucked.**_


	12. Chapter 12: Quirk-less Combat (Mostly)

The entirety of class 1-A was now assembled on the training grounds after changing into their gym uniform. It was a navy blue colored tracksuit with U.A written on it. It was made of a special type of synthetic fabric that was a lot more impact resistant than normal clothes. Eri was stabbed into the ground outside of the changing rooms, when Izuku went into change by the way.

Katsuki was slightly irked by that because he had on several occasions heard Izuku refer to his sword with she/her pronouns. He internally smirked,_ 'Fucking Deku really has lost his marbles, heh just one less pebble on the road that I have to kick away.'_ He thought as he imagined a scenario where U.A expelled the little fucker because he didn't have a functioning head on his shoulders let alone a quirk.

Izuku looked at the training grounds in front of him, in the immediate vicinity of the students was a circle made using chalk powder which was 6 meters in diameter. Izuku instantly recognized that as the length as one typically used for fighting rings. _'I wonder if sensei will make us spar with each other?'_ He thought as he looked around to find that other students were speculating something similar. Izuku eyes narrowed as he looked at a lone tree a few meters away from the student, it was on the left side so maybe the others did not pay much attention to it but he felt that someone was watching them from there.

Out of caution and instinct Izuku already had his left hand unfastening Eri from her sheath while his right hand had grasped the cloth handle of the blade. 'Papa? What's the matter?' Eri asked him from her blade dimension. "There is someone over there, watching us." Izuku said a little louder than he had intended to, other students near him heard him a looked at the tree as well.

"Hmm, at least someone among you isn't completely blind." A voice drawled out as a figure slowly walked out of the shadows behind the tree." All the students suddenly stood more upright as they heard the voice of their homeroom teacher. Most of them worried they will somehow fail one of his tests again. Aizawa simply huffed at their behavior and faced them.

"Look around you, what do you think you guys are going to have to do today?" Aizawa asked the entire class. Aizawa looks around and his gaze falls on a girl with black hair styled in a long spiky ponytail. Her onyx colored eyes and fair complexion complement her looks and her mature...biology and demeanor point out to the fact that she is definitely from a refined household. He nods towards her and she takes a step forward to answer. "Sensei, judging from the fact that there is a ring in a front of us am I correct to assume we will have sparring matches among ourselves? The ring indicated that anyone who falls out of it looses and other conditions for loss could be when one is no longer able to fight and forfeiture from one opponent during or before the battle." The girl steps back after answering.

"Hmm, good job on an almost accurate and thorough explanation Yaoyorozu. While it is true that you will be sparring, your opponent will not be your peers." Aizawa said as he looked around to find a few head tilts and question marks floating on his student's heads. He grinned as he said the next words, "You will be fighting me, one on one, you can use your quirks along with whatever you have and I will be using mine."

The teacher looked around the class once again and picked his first opponent, "Katsuki Bakugou, highest villain points in the entrance exam. Come here and show me what you are made off."

Katsuki enters the ring with a snarl as he gets in his fighting stance. The explosive blonde fights in a stance where his left foot is forward and his back is bent forward, his palms are wide open with his fingertips facing upwards which he believes is the best way to get the most out of his quirk. The countdown ended and the fight began, Katsuki immediately rushed ahead while trying to summon his quirk. Key word- 'trying', no matter how much he called for it his palms did not give the familiar sensation of heating up with the signature cackling sound which once sent the green headed victim trembling. No. There was nothing at all, while he was baffled at why he couldn't use it Aizawa used his capture weapon to tie up Katsuki in a single throw and kicked him out of the ring.

Time in the ring- 5 seconds, that is what a stopwatch in Aizawa's hand showed to the students as he gave them a blank stare. "I may have forgotten to mention that my quirk allows me to erase other peoples quirks." He stated as if he just indicated the most obvious thing in the world. "Speaking of which, if I am not wrong you should alreadu have known Bakugou. A certain someone was muttering about it and that person was sitting right next to you, no?" Katsuki snarled at that, after years of hearing the _'shitty nerd'_ as he put it, he had learned to ignore it. The only time he even ever interrupts him is when he needed to shout or insult him, it's not like they had a proper conversation since they were 4.

"You fucking cheated! How the fuck am I supposed to fight without my fucking quirk! I am Lord of Explodo Kills for fucks sake." Katsuki shouted at the teacher. The raven haired middle aged man's eyes narrowed at the blonde, "You are not to talk to a teacher like that or I will expel you. If any of you last less than 10 seconds, I will expel you. Since Bakugou went first he is exempt from this rule, you all are not." He grins maniacally and sends a shiver down the spine of most of the class, the exceptions being Izuku and the boy with half while and half red hair. A few feeble protests were heard from the students, one in particular voiced her thoughts louder than the murmurs of others, "We just got here! It's not even our first class! How is that fair?" It was the pink skinned girl with golden ring shaped eyeballs and black iris. Her hair were a messy bundle of pale pink hair, as if someone had bleached them._'Something to do with her quirk perhaps?'_ Izuku pondered as he observed her. _'Papa, I know I said I don't mind more than one mama but you can't go around eyeing everyone in the class.'_ Eri chirped as she teased her father. Izuku immediately blushed at that as he looked away.

"Fair? You think natural disasters are fair? What about suicide bombings and random villain attacks? The world is full of unfair things and events, it is a Hero's job to fight this unfairness. U.A is an institute that trains the finest hero's in the country, what makes you think we will accept half-assed work? We only accept your plus ultra here, nothing less. So give it your all or get ready to never step here again." Aizawa finished his speech and called the girl who had raised her voice in the ring.

"Mina Ashido, let's see if what I told you had any affect on you or not." He said as he motioned for her to step in the ring.

This match, was a lot more interesting than the last one. Since Mina was aware of Aizawa quirk, she did not try to use her quirk and immediately dodged Aizawa's preemptive strike and manuvered around the attacks that she could. She mainly focused on dodging which helped her showcase her incredible flexibility and agility. Things were going well for her until Aizawa feinted a punch and used a sweep kick to make her trip and fall. He immediately used his capture gear to bind her and toss her out the ring. The timer showed 15.5 seconds. Mina whooped as she looked at the timer and high-fives a spiky red haired boy with equally red eyes. "Damn Mina! That dodging was so manly! You outlasted the guy with the most villain points even!" He said as they continued to talk to each other, until Aizawa fake coughed them out of their joy of course.

Izuku had to admit, the dodge work was great. It was as if she was dancing to a rhythm and her movements were graceful and focused. _'She couldn't combat the unfairness due to lack of experience in quirkless fighting and made it 'fair' by using her other talents.' _

The fights went on like this with the girl Momo Yaoyorozu creating a metal rod using her quirk while she was walking to the ring which hence, did not break any rules. She was able to stay in the ring for 20 seconds. A short boy named Mineta Minoru instantly panicked because he was not able to pluck the balls on his head which must have been his quirk, Izuku was curious about what kind of quirk he had but the boy was thrown out in the first 3 seconds.

A four armed boy named Shouji Mezo actually managed to punch Aizawa by pulling him close to him when the man sent out his capture weapon, he received a two armed right straight to the face before he was able to incapacitate the student who's quirk he was not able to cancel using his speed and agility. There were quite a few more who were instantly knocked out like Aoyama Yuga, Koji Koda, Kyouka Jiro, Kaminari Denki, Hanta Sero and Tokoyami Fumikage. Iida Tenya, the rude guy from the entrance exams had the bright idea to use his super move 'Recipro Burst' as soon as he entered the ring. He took one gieant leap towards Aizawa only to be smashed in the face with a punch which hurt worse than it should have due to his speed which increased the impact of the attack. A crack could be heard as he broke his nose and was sent to the nurse's office.

Tooru Hagakure or the invisible girl had quite the dodging skills as she too was able to evade the teacher's attacks for a solid 16 seconds, after that it was the spiky red haired boy named Kirishima Eijiro who was apparently able to straight up take the punches of the pro-hero head on and attacked back regardless of his injuries. Izuku speculated that he had a defensive quirk which improved his overall biology as well as slightly boosted the boy's pain tolerance.

Asui Tsuyu was a girl with a mutation type quirk that made her look like and gave her the abilities of a frog. Izuku thinks that her hair are ridiculously long but look surprisingly good on her, he had worked on quite a few hairstyles with Eri and wonders if there are any that he knows that would be convenient and look good for the girl at the same time. Her match went on for a good 25 seconds before she was thrown out, she had used her agility and improved strength to doge and sent in a few ranged attacks using her tongue which could stretch a very long distance. She seemed to have quite a good control of it as well.

Ojiro Mashirao was another mutation type quirk holder who held out his own against the pro-hero. He had his own fighting style that involved his tail and he could even use his tail to improves his balance or movement speed as well as reach by bouncing using it like a spring. He lasted a god 30 seconds and was given a nod of recognition by Aizawa.

Kendo Itsuka was among the last few to go now. She used the same strategy as Momo Yaoyorozu and expanded her hands before entering. When the match began, she dashed towards Aizawa with her huge fist and punched, he attacked was not as fast as she had expected and Aizawa had easily dodged her and had attempted to sweep her feet. She jumped up and used her enlarged left hand as a fan to change the direction she was facing slightly, she was now facing Aizawa again and used her right hand to punch him from mid-air. The teacher dodged sent his capture gear to bind her kegs and incapacitate her. The timer showed that she had lasted 15 seconds, she seemed quite downcast by that which worried izuku.

The third to last opponent was Rikido Sato, he used his huge build to tank hits from the teacher and attacked back, he had terrible form though and all his punches were haphazard and the boy didn't even know how to center his core or put his back in his punches. He lasted 10 seconds until he was pushed out using consecutive hits and a leg sweep at the end.

The second last opponent was Todoroki Shouto, Izuku thought that he had heard the name somewhere but didn't know where. _'Papa! He is the son of the burning beard hero!' _

Eri happily chirped the answer for Izuku, happy that she was able to help her papa. Izuku, with a faint smile on his face, gently caressed the sheath in an effort to show that he would have patted her head if her could.

Todoroki Shouta, the only son of the number 2 hero Endeavor. Izuku was interested to see how this fight will go, Todoroki activated his quirk as soon as he entered the ring. He created a thin wall of ice the obstruct the vision of the pro-hero. He was the only one who seemed to have the quirk and insight to do that, he stamped his foot as he manuvered the iceto attack the teacher by having it curve past the small wall he had created. He was able to see the trajectory using a small hole he had created on the wall, it was a one time thing though. Aizawa doged the barrage of ice sent his way and dashed to towards him. He jumped over the small wall and smashed his fist on the boy's face,the two engaged in a skirmish of punched and kicks. Shouto showed excellent close combat abilities as he diged and parried each of the teacher's attacks and sent a few punched and kicks of his own. In the end, after a minute of combat Aizawa took it up a notch and increased his attack speed more than before. It was now evident the he had been holding back in all previous matches, it was unknown however; if he was still holding back or now. Izuku had a hunch that he was, or none of the students would have lasted more than 1- seconds except for the two recommendation students. In another 10 seconds a punch to the face connected hard enough to disorientate Shouto for a second but that was more than enough for Aizawa to throw him out of the ring.

"Ah, Izuku Midoriya. The student who placed number one in the entrance exams and even broke All Might's old record by a decent amount of points. That drew quite a few gasps and glares, all pointed towards him. Izuku realized that his teacher was singling him out, something he was used to, really. He was quite disappointed that this would happen at U.A as well albeit the reason was different. Izuku realized two things at this point, he had been saved for last on purpose for some reason and the fact that he had no idea how Erasure would react with Eri. He decided to play it safe by proposing a quirkless fight, which it pretty much was at this point save for Todoroki Shouto's. "Umm... sensei, since you can erase my quirk anyways so can we please have a completely quirkless fight from the start?"

Aizawa narrowed his eyes as he studied the boy for a second, he seemed uneasy and unsure of something. The pro-hero could understand that, his quirk may seem quite unsettling to some and maybe Midoriya was one of those; but the field was unforgiving and unaccommodating. He had to be used to such bizarre quirks or his mental growth as a hero would be stunted and he might hesitate at a crucial moment, so for his sake he decided that refusing would be the best choice.

Oh boy was he wrong, so wrong.

Izuku took a deep breath and entered the ring, he readied himself for the fight and got in his stance. He had taken a L-Shaped stance, a stance perfect to use the quick draw technique. He positioned his right foot forward while moved his left foot slightly back and made his toe face towards a left. His left hand held onto his sheath as he used his right hand and held it on the cloth hilt. As soon as the count down was over, Izuku used the first second to use his quirk and boost his physical abilities using the blue aura that was released from Eri and instantly appeared in front of Aizawa. The pro-hero activated his quirk, the only reason he was as delayed as he was; was due to the fatigue of using his quirk so many times. Izuku felt the connection with the energy but that was the least of his concerns...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Inside his head, Eri was screaming.


	13. Chapter 13: Aizawa fucks up

Eri's scream echo in his ears, usually when someone screams we find our ears ringing and hurting from the noise. Izuku felt like someone had stabbed their hand in his chest and pulled his heart out, they were slowly squeezing it and he felt every fiber of his being go cold. His grip on the blade tightened as he eyes turned feral dyed in blue, an expression of fierce rage that felt so out of place on the face of a boy still sporting baby fat on his cheeks. A dark blue aura rose from Izuku's body as he stared into the glowing red eyes of the raven-haired man in front of him.

Izuku's head echoed his intense desire to protect Eri, instincts that he never knew of flared up in his head and he felt like he was slowly losing all reason.

_**'Eri is hurting.'**_

_**'Someone is hurting my child'**_

_**'No one hurts my child'**_

_**'No one'**_

Aizawa raised an eyebrow when he saw the kid's expression change, he felt the kid grow really agitated and his behavior seemed enraged and ...protective? What is he protecting? What is making him feel the threat? His questions are answered when the green eyes of his student turn blue, his facial expression turns fierce...animalistic. He feels like he is starting at an angry cat. Not the pet cats, the big cats you see in a jungle.

_'This feels like deja-vu, has this happened before? but I only met him today...maybe someone else?'_

_**"TURN. IT. OFF."**_

Izuku's voice sends a shiver down Aizawa's spine, he instinctively takes a step back as his eyes go wide in instinctual shock and fear. _'Why did mom had to have a cat quirk?'_

The now blue eyed teen raises his sword in one swift and slashes it down in one swift motion. He is still at least ten steps away from Aizawa, 'What is he trying to-' Aizawa's thoughts are cut off when he sees a blue crescent-shaped energy wave approaching him at high speed.

'Fuck'

That is what Aizawa thinks as he dives left, barely dodging the life-threatening blow.

***Boom***

The erasure hero glances from the corner of his eyes as the energy wave devastates the entire training ground in one huge blast. All that remains of the space behind him is a giant sword slash shaped crater.

_**"TURN IT OF!"**_

Izuku roared again as he dashed towards Aizawa; anger, pain, and desperation visible in his fierce gaze. The teacher didn't exactly know what the hell was going on but he decided to listen this time and turned his quirk off. If his hunch was right then Izuku reacted negatively to his quirk to the point he became extremely aggressive, '_oh fuck'._

The raven-haired teacher finally realized why he had a feeling of Deja-vu before. Vlad-King, the blood quirked hero also reacts to his quirk in a similar way._ 'Unlike Midoriya's controlled yet desperate rage, the bastard went batshit crazy and pretty much destroyed one of the training grounds. He fainted due to blood loss immediately after and had become anemic for a month._

Vlad King fainted after he released his erasure as the man's instincts felt no threat from anyone near him. Aizawa expected the same to happen in this situation if the Symbol of Fucking Peace had not intervened, he caught the gaze of the 40 some year old hero and caught suspicion and mistrust in his eyes. Not a gaze that should be directed towards a teenager, especially one that just reacted so violently.

_'I honestly haven't had the slightest 'peace' of mind since this man decided to become a teacher here, does he not realize that he is painting a huge target on the bag of every student that attends here now?'_

"I had my suspicions when I saw you at the entrance exams but to think you would so blatantly attack a teacher with the intention to harm...he set you up for this didn't he?"

"What in the actual f-hell do you think you are doing?" Aizawa growls at All Might. "Ah! Aizawa-san, he was the student I was suspicious about. He was quirk-"

"Release him,** NOW**." Aizawa had to try really hard to actually not activate his quirk lest the entirety of class 1-A saw the true form of their hero. Not like he really cares about this idiots reputation, he would just have to make everyone fill NDAs' and that a lot of paperwork. He already had enough at hand.

_'Papa it hurts. It hurts so much. Please.'_

_'Make it stop.'_

Eri's cry for help just riled the already berserk overprotective (and rightfully so) father, even more, he thrashed as more energy was pumped into his body. The energy was too much for his current body as cracks similar to Er's. All Might hesitantly let go of the student and something unexpected happens, well two things happen actually- one, Izuku decks All Might in the face; two, his sword/blade shines brightly and turns into a..little girl?

_'What the fuck'_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" The white-haired little girl had blue cracks covering her entire body was screaming in pain, _'His quirk did this?'_

Everyone, the students and the two teachers hitched a breath at the girls screaming. Izuku being too exhausted fainted while his arms wrapped around Eri protectively. The only one who the presence of mind to actually do something was Itsuka Kendo, she enlarged her hands and picked the father-daughter pair up as she ran towards recovery girls office to get them treated.

Everyone could hear the little girls wails as she was being carried off, Aizawa felt guilty and angry at the same time. Guilty for not listening when Izuku told him it was a bad idea and angry at All Might for showing hostility towards a clearly distressed teenager.

"As you can see, the tests are over, you all may go to your class and grab the curriculum that has been placed at your respective desks. You can go home then." The teacher shooed away his students who were too shaken up to actually protest.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Aizawa growled towards All Might who looked away sheepishly. "You grabbed a clearly distressed teenager, showed hostility towards him, and if what I heard you say was right you were accusing him of being a villain? On what grounds were you trying to do that?"

"Um..you see...I met the kid ten months ago and at that time he told me he was quirkless and..." All Might's words trailed off.

"And what?

"He asked me if he could become a hero without a quirk..."

"You said no, didn't you?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't come near MY student with any reason other than professional. I don't know if you were always this narrowminded or you have grown senile over the years but don't go about making accusations without any solid proof."

"Ok..."

"I DID NOT give you permission to fish out information about him, You are a teacher here and that is all you will act as. I already hurt him and ...his quirk so badly because of my carelessness, I don't want him to feel that this school is unsafe for him. Do you understand, oh, Symbol of Peace?"

"Yes..."

Aizawa turns around and stomps away to find and see how his student is. All might takes out his phone and makes a call.

"Hello...Tsukauchi?"


	14. Chapter 14: How is The Green Bean?

Seeing Izuku's broken body on the ground limp as he wrapped his arms protectively around the little girl who was his quirk was a heart-wrenching sight. Especially the screams, Itsuka was sure that the screams of the little white haired girl in her friend's (are they friends?) arms would haunt her for nights on end. The fact that a quirk could do that was terrifying, to say the least, especially to such a small and cute girl. Motherly instincts that Itsuka didn't know she had, awakened and she wanted to indulge the girl in whatever she wanted when she woke up as compensation.

_'Would a barbie doll make her smile? What about some sweets? I hate it when she cries, I don't want her to get hurt so badly again...'_ Itsuka shook her head out of those thoughts as she dashed from one hall to another, making her way to recovery girl's office.

_'I swear, if that man wasn't a teacher I would have smacked him with the good ol' mega punch with the largest fist I can make.'_

"Excuse me!" "Please move aside!" "It's an emergency!"

Itsuka shouted to get people out of the way as she dashed towards recovery girls office, _'There!'_ she exclaimed in her mind when she finally reached the clinic. "Recovery Girl! Please help! It's an emergency!" she exclaimed as she dashed in the room with Izuku and Eri.

Recovery Girl looked at her with a glare, annoyed at first as to why she was shouting so much in her clinic but when she saw the state of the Student and the toddler in her arms her eyes shot wide open and she quickly directed Itsuka to put the two on the medical bed.

"Okay dearie, can you tell me what happened?" Recovery girl asked while she was examining Izuku and the girl still wrapped protectively in his arm. Izuku and the girl were both writhing in pain, the girl was sniffling despite not being conscious and Izuku was grunting in pain with his facial expressions constantly shaking. "Uhh…Aizawa sensei used his quirk on Izuku during the spar and then Izuku went crazy and pretty much destroyed the fighting ring with a single swing of his sword, then his sword turned into the girl that is currently wrapped around his arms. I think her name is Eri."

Recovery Girl tried to pry Izuku's arms off Eri in an effort to examine the girl better and when her eyes opened wide and her pupils contracted," Dearie get down!" she said as she pulled Itsuka down by pulling her hands, as soon as she did that a shockwave of blue energy assaulted the room. Equipment fell off tables and clattered on the ground, a few medicine cases exploded from the energy wave and syringes rattled on the floor. There was one other bed in the room that was now blown away and pushed all the way towards the wall on the left.

Recovery Girl cautiously got up with a sigh along with Itsuka who was slightly terrified but any feelings of fear were overshadowed by her worry for Izuku and Eri. "Wh-What was that? Are they okay Recovery Girls?"

Recovery Girl gave a long sigh as she said, "I already told Shouta to not use his quirk on students left and right so many times, well who is the irrational one now?" Recovery Girl pressed a red button beside Izuku's bed and glass walls slowly rose up from the ground and surrounded the bed, there were long but thin metal poles with some kind of device on the edges.

"Um…whats going on?" Itsuka asked in shock and awe.

"I..would like to know that too." A gruff monotone voice said as someone entered the room.

"A-Aizawa sensei?" Itsuka asked with a mixture of shock and slight anger at what the man had done to her friend. "Calm down Kendo, I am just here to check on him and see if any help is required. On that note, classes are over. Go home. Your parents will get worried if you are late."

"B-But" Itsuka wanted to protest but was cut off by Recover girl

"It's alright dearie, I have figured out what is wrong with him. He'll be fine by tomorrow."

"O-Ok" Itsuka said as she sighed and turned around to leave, just as she was about to step outside she turned around and looked at Izuku, "Get Well soon Midoriya." She sais as she left.

Aizawa rubbed his eyes as he felt the dryness make his eyes watery and irritating. "So, I am assuming at least half of what you said is true?"

"Yes, I know what is wrong with him and he will be fine but definitely not by tomorrow. You have to inform his parents about this as soon as you can."

"Well, I called his mother and hmm…I guess we'll have to postpone USJ for 1-A tomorrow." Aizawa mused.

"Don't cancel a training programmed for one student, you wouldn't have done that if you weren't feeling guilty about your hand in his condition. It's okay, you didn't know this would happen even though that is hard for me to say considering this has happened before." Recovery Girl said, smirking a little to herself at the end.

"Gee, thanks for consoling me Chiyo-san," Aizawa said sarcastically rolling his eyes at the old woman. (Don't let her know I said that.)

"So, What exactly happened to him?" Aizawa asked, finally getting back on topic.

"What happened to Izuku, would be a phenomenon that we call quirk shock in medical terms. It happens when people go over their current limits to draw out the full potential of their quirk despite the fact that their bodies are not prepared for it. It works the same way as hysterical strength but the repercussions as you can see…are a whole lot worse. It is a phenomenon often used with the term quirk singularity. You should know about it."

"Yes, as far as I know, it is a theory which stated that as generations go by quirks will become stronger It will make them difficult to control or so is believed."

"Well, you know enough Shouta, a certain part of the medical group believes that as quirks grow stronger they will develop their own consciousness and personas as part of adaptation to the evolution and well…as far as I can tell…that is what happened with the kid here. However, due to a similar case of…berserk behavior to your quirk in the past, I am guessing that Izuku's quirk is his lifeblood just like Vlad's so cutting the connection between the two would endanger his life. Due to this, his quirk reacted in self-preservation to make sure that the host survives." The info dump given by Recovery Girl was much appreciated by Aizawa as it gave him a better idea of what the hell is going on.

"The machine in which Midoriya currently is is a type of quirk regulating instrument. It is not heard of normally because it is a prototype and still in the testing phase. I had it ordered just in case there are students with unstable quirks need some help. It releases a type of electric wave that directly interacts with the brain signals to calm the quirk down."

As soon as Recovery Girl explained the details, a blue light shone from the glass chamber-like device Izuku was in and Eri was absorbed back into his body. The cracks on his body stopped glowing blue and started bleeding.

"Uh oh." Recovery Girl ran to the panel where the red button was and pressed it again, the chamber went back underground. "I-I need to treat this fast, You can go now Shouta, you will only distract me by staying here."

"Hm," Aizawa said before he left the clinic.

***Sigh*** Even though I said all that… why exactly does your quirk resemble One for All, kid?" She said as she looked at the tablet that analyzed Izuku's body, it showed 5 spheres of energy, out of which only one was glowing. Toshinori Yagi's quirk had 8 lights and 7 of them were glowing, this implied that there were 7 users…and Toshinori was the eighth. No, it implied that there were seven souls or at least parts of souls in the quirk and Toshinori would form a part of it when he passes it on…then what did Izuku's quirk's spheres imply? If it really was passed on to him then shouldn't more spheres be glowing?

'_I may need to talk to Toshinori about this.'_ Recovery Girl thought as she continued her treatment. She was a little doubtful how that would turn out though…

Recovery Girl shook her head as she began treatment. Since Izuku was still unconscious, she could not use her quirk on him," This is gonna be a whole lot of work when it comes to explaining to your mother."

Notes:

What Recovery Girl told Aizawa was true lore or whatever it is called for my fic-verse. I will use it...somehow later. You can already guess where.  
What she said however old applies to Izuku to a certain extent, we all know who exactly is who's lifeblood no? She misunderstood quite a bit.  
I dropped a hint on exactly how many people will be his weapons and not how many people die in the story as a whole.  
The info dump may have been confusing and I am sorry about that.

Well, I am back but not for long! I am literally leaving for a trip to a hill station in a few hours so...See ya!


	15. Chapter 15: An Alumni Returns

Inko hurried her way to UA as soon as she got the news that her son was gravely injured during a test. 'On the first day too! I knew he would get hurt but this is too soon! Wait…if Izukuis hurt…does that mean Eri is hurt as well!?' Inko thought as she approached the main gate of tried to contain her panicked feelings as much as she could, but the thought of her son and granddaughter hurt just made her frantic.

The gates of U.A high school- her alma mater were right in front of her now.

She remembered how intimidating these gates used to look when she was a teenager and how excited she was even though she only attended the management course here.

Now?

She felt nothing but anger, her son and granddaughter were injured enough that she had to be informed and called here on his first day! There was no way she was going to let that rat get away with this. She may have had special tutelage by Nedzu when she was younger and sure, she was grateful to him for that but no one touches her son.

No one.

She changed her entire demeanor as soon as she was in front of the gates. Inko Midoriya now donned a homely smile as she started walking nearer and nearer to that gates.

Her eyes glowed green as the gates of the most secure school were forcefully thrown open and all alarms exploded before they could alert the heroes. The security cameras that Inko purposefully left untouched were the ones that Nedzu personally kept an eye on. (It was beyond her understanding why or how the principal did that despite all the paperwork he had to handle each day.) The cameras showed a chubby, homely and extremely harmless-looking woman with teary eyes breaking into UA. The toxic green glowing eyes were the only thing that even hinted that she just broke into the school.

The easiest way to show Nedzu that she wasn't going to be pushed around was to let him know she hasn't lost her edge despite being blessed with motherhood.

"I see you haven't lost your edge despite your age, Inko-san," Nedzu said as he emerged from inside the school on the shoulders of the raven-haired erasure hero. " Nedzu sensei, are you calling me old?" Inko said with mock hurt in her voice. She really wasn't in the mood for this; she wanted to see her baby. The fact that Nedzu was here meant he was stalling.

"Whatever do you mean? How could a teacher call their student old, I was just-" Nedzu was cut off as Aizawa's scarf unfurled itself and warped around him tightly, while the entirety of it was squeezing around Nedzu and a small part of it was used to blindfold Aizawa. Inko had lost her patience far more quickly than Nedzu expected. _'Maybe she is a little rusty after all.' _Nedzu's eyes softened and the hidden worry in the eyes of his student, "I apologize for playing games with you at such an inopportune time Inko. I must admit that it was indeed quite insensitive of me to do this. Let's just say I was excited to meet you after all this time." Inko released her quirk as her eyes watered a little bit. Aizawa was finally able to remove the blindfold and glared at Inko with his quirk, "Ma'am I would appreciate if no such incident occurs again or I would be forced to detain you." Aizawa was pissed that a civilian was able to incapacitate him so easily.

Inko seemingly ignored him as she stepped past him and the Principal to had inside the UA building. Aizawa was puzzled as to how Izuku's mother new where to go, he didn't care that she ignored him. He had already warned her, if she tried any funny business then he could take action legally. "Nedzu how does she…" Aizawa's voice trailed off. "She is an alumni Shouta, management course prodigy and my protégé…kind of. She refused the offer to be my successor but I taught her everything I knew anyways." Nedzu giggled.

"I uh…assumed that your student would be more…-"

"Intimidating? Serious? Sadistic? Cunning? Well, where is the fun in that Shouta? I didn't just want someone who could do what I can. Not that that is even possible, I am one of a kind after all. I wanted someone more…human."

Nedzu looked down in slight irritation because he was aware that he could have done so much more and helped more people if only he was human. That way, at least others wouldn't feel threatened by him to the point of trying to shut him down at every turn.

In that regard, Inko was a pet project of sorts. She was someone who could gain other people's trust with her empathetic abilities and her emotional personality, and unlike him- it was a never a game to her. She did what she felt instead of what should be done. While Nedzu pushed buttons to get what he wanted, Inko made them hand it over to her of their own free will.

Nedzu sighed as he and Aizawa went back in to Recovery girl's clinic, she had asked for a few seconds and he had given them to her. Hopefully the worst of Izuku's injuries were healed when Inko stepped in.

Nedzu had no intention to hide what happened of course but he was hoping that seeing Izuku already healed would ease her mind more than if he was still severely and visibly injued.

-.-.-.-

"What happened to my babies!" Inko rushed in, eyes now freely flowing with tears as she looked at her son lying on the medical bed while tightly holding onto Eri. She dashed towards them and hugged them. "Don't make such a ruckus now that they are finally resting." Recovery girl whisper yelled at the green haired lady. Inko looked back to see Recovery Girl looking at her with an exasperated glare.

"Chiyo-san?" Inko's eyes watered as she lunged and hugged the old lady. "My babies will be okay right?" Inko asked while crying on her shoulder.

Recovery Girl gently patted her back and reassured her, "They'll be just fine dearie, I am here aren't I?"

Inko hummed as she hurriedly wiped her tears and stood up, she apologized to her old sensei for being such a bother.

"Hush now will you? Those two need to rest and you need to tell me about you son. How dare you just sent me a letter about him and not even come back to visit?" Recovery Girl asked. She had originally thought that Izuku's last name was a coincidence, never accounting to the fact that Inko could have taken _his_ last name after what happened all those years ago.


End file.
